Worst Moments
by Tristi Corde
Summary: A collection of one-shots focusing on the Elric brothers during some of their darker moments from Brotherhood. Non-yaoi just brotherly love when needed. Might include hints of Edwin, Royia, Parental! Roy/Ed, and Parental! Roy/Al.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: Well, here is my first work so thanks for reading, so only constructive critisism, please. The goal of these one-shots is to explore some of the more stressful moments for the Elric brother in their perspectives starting with the human transmutation. Solely based in the Brotherhood world, my chapters may include special features with other characters so look for those. Enjoy!**

I knelt over the edge of the circle and placed my hands on the lines. Al copied my moves so I smiled at him.

"Okay, this is it, Al." _We are going to get mom back!_ I added in thought.

"Hmm," Alphonse smiled back, understanding my unsaid words.

My spine tingled and my heart quickened as I let the alchemic energy flow into the circle. A blue glow rose from the chalk with flashes of blue lightning erupting at random. The lightning flashed towards the center, licking at the ingredients in the tin tub, and a grin pulled at my cheeks.

 _This is it! This is truly it!_

That's where it went wrong.

Dark plum colored mist rose from all edges of the human transmutation circle, the blue glow turned white as the lighting vanished.

"Um, Ed… Something doesn't feel right," whispered Al. He was right and I could feel it too. I looked around the room for signs of interference, for some explanation why the circle was acting funny.

 _What is this? Our formula was perfect! Right?_

I looked back into the bright circle just as the tub dissolved into the air around it, and a large eye opened in out basement floor. The mist solidified into rope-like vines stretching for the sky.

Al screamed and my head snapped towards him. His hand was broken off at the wrist, a look of horror and pain on his face. My stomach turned to stone

"Al!"

Pain flared across my leg and I shrieked too. My arms gave out and I collapse, fire burning behind my eyes. I looked back and the remainder of my body turned cold. The strange vines now had hands and were liking my leg the way the lightning had licked the tub just moments before. Each time they touched my skin a thrill of pain shot through me, adding to the fire behind my eyes and the moisture in them.

"It can't be; a rebound?"

 _No, it was perfect. This was supposed to be perfect!_

"Brother! Ed!"

My head snapped back to Al. The tiny hands had a firm hold on my little brother, pulling him towards the center of the circle, where a huge door had appeared. He was practically elevated, but he was fighting those bloody hands with all he had. Even so, anyplace they touched caused a hole in his skin revealing the blood and bone beneath without spilling any of the precious blood.

He reached for me and my pain was more of an inconvenience that a barrier.

I reached for him, as the hands touched his head. His eyes suddenly froze while still gazing into mine; the pleading, frightened look iced over. His screams echoed off the cold stone walls.

"Al!"

A blinding flash of white and the pain, basement, and my brother were gone.

My mind felt oddly blank as I noticed several things at once.

I was standing, there was an endless expanse of white, and I didn't quite know what I was standing on. And Al should be with me.

"...Al, wait what was I doing? I just-"

"Hello."

I jumped. I had thought I was alone. A figure, only visible by the shadows that surrounded him sat directly in front of me. It looked humanoid, but not human. It's only facial feature was an annoyingly perfect, toothy, grin.

"W-who are you," I asked, figuring 'what are you' might anger it. And considering I might need its help, I didn't want to go that route just yet.

"Oh!" Gasped the creature in glee, "I am so glad you asked. I am called by many names. I am The World. I am The Universe. I am God. I am Truth. I am All. I am One. And I am also, you."

 _Arrogant much?_

It pointed at me, and I felt a shock of fear freeze my spine. I felt like it had heard my thoughts. A sudden wind pulled at my hair from behind, but I tried to ignore it. Tried giving this thing- Truth? - all my attention. But then I heard a frighteningly familiar sound. The sound the transmutation made before everything went wrong.

"You have dared to knock on the Door. Now, the Door is open."

Right on cue, the rope like hands shot out and grabbed any part of me they could reach. Everything came back to me now, and I screamed as the iron hot pain that came with their touch coursed through me, carried by my own blood. It was pointless. They soon had me off my feet, my struggles doing nothing to slow them.

"Quiet child, this is what you wanted isn't it?"

 _No. Not at all what I wanted._

I reached out to it -that bastard- trying to make it see. If it would listen then I could tell it what I really wanted. I clawed at the edges of the Doors even while they closed on my, trying in vain to be free.

"I will show you...The Truth."

The Doors closed. It was dark. And frigid cold, but it helped cool the sting of the little hands that held me like a rope.

Images flashed before me before coming all in one endless stream. It was like all the information in the world was being poured into my brain at once. And with it came a huge migraine.

"It's too much! It's too much, make it stop," I scream to the Eye that remained above me, just watching.

The stream backed away, weaving together in a pattern that looked like a D.N.A model. The pain returned as my body began to disintegrate, but the pain in my head and the cool of the air around me had started to take effect and all I could do was whimper as I felt myself being torn apart.

"W-what's happening to me," I called to the Eye. "Stop it. Make it stop!"

My head started to feel like it was about to burst, then for an instant, it all became clear.

 _The Truth...Of everything. Mom!_

"Mom! Mom, please!"

I reached for her through the pain. She reached back. I almost had her… But then I was back outside the door. The pain had gone entirely but the memory of what had just happened, what it felt like, held me in place until Truth spoke.

"How was it," Truth asked with a smug grin.

I dropped my still outstretched arm and turned towards the Doors: those huge slabs of stone and metal.

"I see…" I started to walk towards them, thinking over everything I had just learned. "My theory of Human Transmutation wasn't wrong. It can be done, it's possible!" I couldn't help the excitement that sprung in my voice as my hopes sang and grew. "It's still just missing something! All of the answers I need are right here. The truth about human transmutation. Please, you have to show it to me again."

"I can't do that." I turned to Truth as he (it?) walked towards me. "I've already shown you all I can for the toll you paid."

"Toll? What toll?"

"This. surely you knew."

Pain sprang from my leg again. If I hadn't already been leaning on the Doors, I would have fallen. I Turned to Truth, who was now right in my face, grinning smugly.

"It's the law of Equivalent Exchange. Right, young alchemist?"

I closed my eyes and screamed as pain radiated from my leg and washed over my mind and body. My leg was gone and I was back in my basement, laying on the cold floor. The circle was still crackling, glowing, and active. I rolled over.

"Ugh… Damn it," I sobbed. "This can't be happening. It can't be." I fought the dark creeping into my vision and assessed the damage and my surroundings. "It… this wasn't supposed to...It's gone, what have I done?!" I flopped onto my side next to the circle that was now winding down its energy. I closed my eyes against the light and the fire screaming from my leg.

"Somebody help me...Somebody…. Please mom, mom please," I opened my eyes expecting to see my mother.

 _The circle is done, it's over. Mom's here, she'll help._

 _That is not mom._

My eyes widened as I took in my creation. It was horribly deformed, head backward, bones jutting from under charcoal skin with more limbs that should be possible. It's dot-like eyes shine red, and it gasped through perfect teeth. It reached for me before its blood pooled around it and coughed it's last, and first, breath.

 _Wrong. I was wrong. No. Mom… No, mom, I'm sorry!_

"No… T-this is wrong. T-this isn't what we wanted!" Tears, not entirely from the pain in my leg, blurred my vision.

 _Al._

"Al... Alphonse… Alphonse... Alphonse!"

 _Not him. No, please. Not him too. I can't have killed him too!_

"This is all my fault! Alphonse no," I called.

 _Think! Save him, I must save him! How? Bond his soul. How do I know that? It doesn't matter. Not much time, remember?_

I dragged my body to the armor closest armor in the corner and knocked it down. Then I crawled around towards the head. I didn't know if Truth could hear me but I spoke to him anyways.

"No, damn it. You can't take him too. Give him back."

I started to draw the seal.

A seal of blood.

My bold.

 _My only family._

"He's my brother…"

 _Please…_

"Take my leg…"

 _I'll give anything…_

"Take my arm…"

 _My life..._

"Take my heart! Anything, you can have it!"

 _Even if it's all of me for just a part of him..._

"Just give him back. He's my little brother, he's all I've got left!"

I clapped for the first time.

It was worth it.

I was back with Truth, sitting just as he was sitting.

"Give him back," I ordered.

"Go get him yourself. Then the toll will be paid."

"I don't care about the toll! Just open the damn doors!"

"As you wish." The Doors opened and I let the hands pull me in.

Once inside I search. I ignored as best I could the information.

 _There!_

"Take me closer," I called, not sure if the hand would obey. They did, and I grabbed him. I pulled him from his black hand-ropes and to me. The hands held on, but know they were of one mind, racing us toward the Doors, which had remained open this time.

 _I'm so sorry Al. Hang on. Please don't be dead, I'm sorry._

We here back at the Gate and they closed after the weird hands dropped us on the ground. Then Al faded from my arms.

 _What?!_

"What have you done with him?!"

"He is alive and where you bonded him. Time to pay," Truth grinned, reaching a hand towards me. I ground my teeth together. Whatever was coming was going to hurt.

 _Oh. Take anything, even if it's everything._

"Take whatever you want from me."

Pain seared my arm as it disintegrated the same way as my leg. I closed my eyes against it and didn't cry out. Then I felt myself leaning against a wall that felt like stone.

 _Am I back in the basement? Does this mean I'm still alive?_

"B-brother," groaned a high, sweet voice.

 _Alphonse! It worked!_

Relief surged through me, almost drowned the pain in my limbs. Or maybe I was starting to pass out from all the blood I'd lost. I vaguely heard the clash of metal and the crash of it on the stone floor.

"Bother!"

 _I'm sorry, Al._

Darkness took me.

 **Well, that was considerably longer than I thought. Please leave a review if you liked it, or if you have constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: Part two for the human transmutation. This is Al's memories before he gets his memories of the Gate back so it won't line up like these normally would. I hope you enjoy anyways!**

I followed my brother's lead and knelt over the circle. He turned and smiled at me, barely hiding his excitement. After all, I was always better at staying calm even if I was just as excited as I knew he was.

"Okay, this is it, Al," he grinned.

"Hmm," I agreed, smiling softly back. Then I activated the circle with my brother. Immediately the white chalk shone blue, my heart quickened, and I stared intently at the center of the circle, willing the flashing lightning to begin its work.

 _Come on, nearly there…_

Then the energy from the circle changed its course and an odd sense of foreboding crawled its way up my spine. Mist rose from the circle, flowing in the wrong direction for the circle to be working. The blue light vanished, replaced with faded white, and the crackling of the electricity vanished.

"Um, Ed…. Something doesn't feel right," I whispered, watching the circle as he looked around.

There must be a reason why this was forbidden, maybe we shouldn't be doing this.

There was a sickening sucking sound as a single eye opened in the circle, right under out tub of components. Black vines stretch in random from the floor, like they had been waiting to be released. A few of the closer ones sprouted hands and suddenly shot towards me. I tried to jump away but one brushed my wrist, and my hand burst away from my arm. Agony coursed through me carried by my own blood and nervous system. Dimly I was aware the I wasn't losing any blood and that that was odd, but in the moment the pain was all that mattered. The pain, and finding a way to make it stop.

"Al," called Ed before he started to scream too. My focus was my own needs in an instant and I saw his leg was starting to dissolve like my arm.

 _Oh no! Leave him alone!_

I don't notice the way more hands were shooting towards me until it was too late. They started to grab any part of me they could touch, searing through flesh, blood, and bone. I was off my feet in second but I fought with all I had.

 _This isn't going to be enough. I need help._

"Bother! Ed," I called to him where he lay on the ground. He looked up to me fear danced across his features. He maneuvered closer to me and stretched a hand to me.

"Al," he yelled, pleading for me to do something that was now out of my control. I felt fire and ice encompass me, freezing and burning me as the hands brushed my head. Then everything was gone, the image of my brother burning behind my mind's eye, and his screams ringing in my soul.

The first thing I noticed when I reached consciousness again, was that the burning ice pain was gone. I felt neither hot nor cold. In fact, my skin wasn't picking up anything at all. The only thing I did feel was dizzy and disoriented.

 _Edward._

 _Oh no! I forgot, Brother was hurt!_

"B-brother…" I asked, slightly stunned by the metallic ring to my words. I put my hand to my head, but never felt it connect. It was only because I met a form of resistance that I guess something was blocking its path. I moved my hand so I could look at it and gasp.

 _Leather glove?_

I sat up and looked down at my torso and legs.

 _Why am I in the armor?_

I looked around with my sight higher up than I remembered and saw Ed.

"Bother!"

I stood and ran to him, the ring on my steel feet echoing through my hollow body and off the stone floor. Ed was slumped against the wall by the bookcase, his right arm and left leg missing. Blood flowed freely from his wounds and pooled around him like a sick, red lake. I moved my hand to him and touched his face. I couldn't feel him. No heat. No cold. No soft flesh. No moisture, and no dryness. And because of my lack of feeling, I couldn't tell if he was alive or not.

"Brother, talk to me. Please say something," I pleaded as I moved the bags out of his face. His eyes were closed, but his mouth was open. And moving ever so slightly as the air flowed past his lips.

 _Oh, thank goodness! He's alive!_

 _But he won't be for long if I don't get him to help. But who?_

 _Granny. Go to Granny. She will know how to deal with this._

Clearly, brother was out cold, but I spook to him anyways. Mostly to keep myself calm and to help me think clearly so as not to let the panic in my stomach reach my mind and movements.

"Okay, Brother. I'm going to lean you forward so I can get behind you… I'm going to pick you up now so hold still. Good, alright. N-now, let's go."

 _W-what… i-is that…did we make mom…in to that…?_

An unholy creature, with coal skin and jutting bones, lay in the now inactive human transmutation circle. It's empty red eyes stared at nothing and its unnaturally dark crimson blood had already started to dry around it. My nonexistent heart curled like a child ringing out a rag.

I could have stayed frozen there forever, but a soft groan from the fragile burden in my arms caused me to spring into action. I ran from the basement and shot out of the house into the calm rainy night. I couldn't feel the water on my not metallic skin, but I could plainly see the water moisten my brother's hair, clothes, face. I had hoped it would wash away some of the blood, but it's soft falling only seemed to make the wounds appear worst. He groaned again so I started to talk.

"We are going to Granny's. She can help you, but you must hang on until then, okay? You can't die," I said, feeling the fear fuel my sprint.

 _Please. I can't leave me too. I don't know what's going on. I need you, please._

Now that the road was less winding and more solid, I risked a glance at my brother's face. Ice settled in my soul and almost made me immobile. His mouth was no longer moving and he had gone horribly limp, his face, which had been pinched with pain, was now slack and peaceful.

… _no…Brother, please… Don't. No!_

"Ed…?"

His face pinched in again and his eyes opened. Slowly they made their way up to the eye hole in my new helmet. Relief coursed through me and almost made me fall. Instead, I focused myself on keeping moving.

"Hang on, Brother. I'm taking you to Granny."

"…Al..."

"I'm here. I'm not leaving you."

 _Please stay too. Don't leave me._

He leaned into my grip and closed his clouded gold eyes again. I kept talking to him, even though I got the feeling he could hear my voice anymore.

I didn't bother to knock as I opened the door. Winry gave a small shriek and granny just about jumped out of her skin. I collapsed to my knees so they could see my small, treasured, load. I couldn't speak.

"Ed..." whispered Winry.

"Edward… Winry get the operating room ready," ordered Granny, recovering from her shock first and grabbing a rolling stretcher nearby. Winry darted from the room.

I gently set him on it.

"I-is he…" Couldn't bring myself to say it so I changed tactics. "Can you, you know…. Save him?" Granny froze and stared into my armor for a moment before understanding and horror crossed her small, wrinkled face.

"Alphonse," she whispered before her stern gaze returned. "He's alive, and we are going to try to keep it that way. Stay here."

She swiftly rolled my brother way and left me standing alone in the front room with the rain crying and screaming my agony for me. That was the exact moment, when the weight of everything crashed over me at last, that I discovered armor can't cry.

 **Wow, that went quicker that I thought and it's shorter than the last one, but hopefully just as good. If you care, leave a review! Next up are the moments with a sustain scarred murderer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: I'm back with another really long Ed one-shot. Tell me what you think, and thank you if you already did! It's going to take me a little while longer than these last few to get the next out. Blame the ever annoyed school and life factors. Enjoy until then!**

The rain struck my face and hair with a gloomy finality that only worsened my mood. I told Al as much, to which he replied with admitting how painful it was for him not to feel it at all. Then he restated the well-known fact; "I want my body back." But this time, it didn't spark the normal guilty determination. And I couldn't find it in me to re-vow that I would get it back. Because I was no longer sure I could. Sure, I could use the Philosophers Stone, but would it work if we found it?

 _If. Not when._

 _Nina._

With all my knowledge of alchemy and with all my skill, I couldn't save one little girl. And she wasn't even dead yet. Right then, it seemed even more impossible to fix Al because he didn't just have his form fused with another, his body was gone. Totally, completely, utterly gone.

 _All my fault. I failed them both. Nina, Alphonse. Both sweet, innocent children lost because of my arrogance. My foolishness. Prodigy my ass._

"You, boy. You're the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric correct," I harsh voice asked.

 _Like that means anything._

I looked up to there the voice came from without really seeing.

"Bother," Al's voice held a warning that abruptly tossed me back into the present. My eyes widened as a brown hand shot towards my head. I didn't have time to move, but thankfully Al was on top of it. He grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me towards him, away from whatever lunatic just tried to grab my head. Flying through the air, but guided by Al's grasp, I got a good look at the tall, bleached haired man with an oversized x-shaped scar over his face and sunglasses. I recovered from my shock in midair and clapped my hands for when I landed. While landing on my butt was not exactly comfortable, it saved me the trouble of bending to reach the ground. My hands made contact with the cobblestone and a box rose to surround the man.

"What the hell is going on here," I asked loud enough for the man to hear me in his new prison. A prison that lasted for about two seconds before the wall in front of me burst into rubble.

 _Who is this guy?! What does he want?_

The man's hand moved and stiffened so hard the leather of his tan jacket made a stretching sound. He poised his hand to try to grab my head again.

 _This is bad. This is really bad! I have to move. Now!_

"Let's go, Al! Run for it!"

I got up and ran for the stairs that lead to the street below, with Al close on my heals. I didn't think the strange man was following too closely.

 _We might actually get way!_

I should have known better. He jumped from the platform above, send down a hail of debris, and cutting off our path on the stairs.

"Oh no, you don't," the strange man hissed. He flexed his hand a blue electricity sparked for a moment.

 _Alchemy?!_

The stairs crumbled beneath my feet and I felt myself start to fall head first until a large hand snatched my leg out of the air.

"Got you," declared Alphonse with a slight air of victory. I swung back and forth, now dizzy and disorientated. Adrenaline made my vision clear in time to see the scared man place his hand on the wall. More blue sparks erupted and the electric feel of alchemy filled the humid air. The ledge Al was holding on to crumbled and we resumed our fall. I somehow twisted in the air so I landed quite painfully on my knees. Fire shot through my right leg, but it wasn't broken. Al landed with a solid clank just behind me. I looked up to see them man make to move in on us again.

 _Okay, now you are really starting to piss me off._

"Al, grab on," I called a clapped my hands and created a growing pole that shot diagonally from the stairs and away from our pursuer. A wave of his hand and the earthen projectile broke away from its source. It broke apart when it struck the ground. Al and I surfed it for a split second before it threw us. Al landed and on his feet, ready to keep going, but I did a very undignified tumble before reaching my feet. I could almost hear the sloshing of our hunter's boots in on the wet stone of the street. Al and I kept running, darting down streets and around corners in hopes of throwing him off our tails.

 _Well, his good. I'll give him that. But why do this?_

"Damn it, what the hell is this guy's problem! Making enemies isn't thing that I-

 _Well except for…_

"Well, I never really avoided it," I glanced over my shoulder. The creep was still is hot pursuit. "But there is no reason someone would be trying to kill me!"

We rounded a corner and I took another sharp turn down an alley in hopes of throwing him off. The air was suddenly full of the crackling of alchemy as blue lightning raced ahead of us, destroying out way out. Al and I just barely missing getting caught under the rock fall. I must have fallen because I found myself struggling to sit up. A glance down the alley put the man between out only exit.

 _Trapped._

"Who are you anyway? Why are you after us," I called out. I needed a moment to recover.

 _What's wrong with me? I never run from a fight._

"As long as there are creators like you in the world there must also be destroyers," the man said slowly, not moving from his stand near the entrance of the alley.

 _Really? That's your incentive for murder? Really?_

 _Despite that, he's smart. He's not moving because he know I'll have to come to him to get out._

"Ugh, looks like we're going to have to fight," I groaned, clapped, and transmuted a nearby pipe into a blade. Al stood with me and raised his hands.

"Gutsy one, aren't you," smirked the man. "But…" We charged at him. He did his odd hand flexy thing again. We were right on top of him, but he dodged both out attacks easily.

"…Too slow." In a single swipe, Al's armored torso was almost completely destroyed, rendering him immobile.

"Al," I cried over my shoulder and stumbled to slow down and turn around to attack again. The killer was staring down at Al's broken and empty form.

 _You almost killed him!_

"You bastard," I shouted, ran at him again, and raised my knife. He practically just grabbed my right arm out of the air like it was a game to him.

"You're too slow," he said again.

 _What is that, your catch phrase?_

More alchemic lighting flashed and blasted my arm out of his grip. I lost hold on my pipe-knife, but I still had my arm.

 _Close. Too close. He messed up but he won't do that again._

I rolled, my red coat flipping over my head blocking my vision. I shot to my feet.

"Damn it," I growled as I tossed it aside. It would only get in my way.

"An automail arm. That explains why my attack didn't do the damage I expected," The man observed, stepping closer. I clapped and transmuted the front panel of my arm into a two-foot blade. "Most unusual," the man continued his musings.

"Bother, don't! Just run away," Al called to me from behind the jerk who had almost killed him.

 _And leave you with this bastard? He could kill you!_

"You idiot! I'm not going to leave you behind, Al."

"You press your hands together to for a ring and then you perform transmutations," the man continued, ignoring Al and my conversation completely. "Now I see."

I charged again, this time he dodged my blade, and grabbed my wrist and shoulder. Couldn't bend my automail, and I couldn't get away from what was to come next.

"Then I will have to start by destroying this right arm of yours," he growled.

"Bother," screamed Al, worry, and fear in his voice.

More alchemic electricity, then pain from my automail port. I was falling back as the shards of my last defense flew before my eyes.

 _Winry is going to kill me. That is if this ever so charming fellow doesn't first._

I fell but used my remaining hand to keep myself in a sitting passion. The shock of becoming completely defenseless faded as fear racing in to take its place.

"Now you will not be able to use your heretics alchemy," the man said as he moving in for the kill. I tried to back away but forgot for an instant that I didn't have an arm to lean on. My head smacked the stone street and I rolled onto my side.

"I will give you a moment to pray to God," he hissed as he walked slowly so that he was standing over me.

 _I'm…I am doing to die. And I can't do a thing about it._

"Brother, run away! Brother," Al called.

 _Al. I can't… I can't let him kill Alphonse too. But I can't fight anymore either…_

A sudden plan struck me.

"Unfortunately," I said into the ground. "There isn't any god I want to pray too. That made the man pause for a second.

 _Now's my chance._

"Am I the only one you're trying to kill today or are you going after my brother, Al, too?"

 _Please say no. Please leave him alone._

"If he interferes I will eliminate him, but Fullmetal Alchemist, you are the only one receiving judgment today. You alone."

 _So, there is a chance for Alphonse, if I let it end here. I need to be sure, though…_

I turned to lock my eye onto the man's scarred face.

"Okay. Then I want your word. Promise me you won't hurt my brother!"

 _Please, please, please. Just me. Please spare him and kill me. It's Equivalent Exchange after all._

"I will keep that promise," the man said solemnly _._

' _Kay. Then I won't fight it this time._

I closed my eyes, relaxed onto the wet stone, and let the cold settle in my veins.

"Bother, what are you trying to do," Al called, sounding like he knew full well what I was doing, what I had traded for his ensured survival. "What are you thinking!? Run!"

 _No._

"Get up and run!"

 _You know why I can't._

Al switched strategies and started to talk to the man instead.

"Stop," fear and panic entered his voice now. "Don't touch him!" I could almost feel the figure tips brush my hair. "No, no you can't!"

The hand was almost settled on my head now. A slight electric charge filling the space that remained.

 _I'm sorry, Al._

"Brother!"

A gunshot drowned out his screams. The man grunted and pulled back, the electric charge left the air. I opened my eyes. A line of standardized boots and blue pants stood just a few yards away.

"That's enough," called a baritone voice, more pissed off than even I could get it.

 _Mustang?!_

"You won't be killing anyone else today, Scar."

 _Seriously? Is that really his name?_

"I'm taking you into custody, where you will answer for the murders of at least ten state alchemists."

"Alchemist alter things from their natural forms perverting them into something else. Something grecques. They profane God, the true creator of all things claiming they have a better design If you interfere I will eliminate you as well."

"Oh, is that right," asked Roy Mustang with a sort of unholy fury in his teasing tone. "You guys stay out of this," he ordered his troops.

"Colonel Mustang, sir," called Hawkeye after her commanding officer.

"Colonel Mustang? So, this is the Flame Alchemist," said Scar, forgetting me at his feet. "Volunteering yourself to receive judgment. This is truly an auspicious day!"

"So, you know how I am and you still want to challenge me. Bad decision."

The next little bit was mostly a blur for me. I think Lt. Hawkeye might have tripped Mustang and maybe the Major had a little talk with this Scar character, but all I could think until Lt. Havoc came to check on me was that I was alive.

 _I'm alive_

 _He didn't kill me._

 _Mustang got her in time._

 _I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: So you know how I said this update would take longer than normal? I guess I lied, but when inspiration hits, you just have to roll with it. I really happy with how this turned out because this part didn't focus on Al until Scar was about to kill Ed. Then it almost ignored him until after Scar left. Hope you like it!**

Brother was upset. I was upset too, but when he didn't bounce up and promise to get my body back when I mentioned it I could tell soothing more was going on. I didn't press him, though. He would tell me when he was ready. Still, I needed a distraction from my gloomy thoughts that played out what had happened in Mr. Tucker's basement over and over in my head.

 _Did it hurt Nina when she was fussed with Alexander? Was it like how it felt when I was pulled into our human transmutation circle? Could she have saved if we had had the Stone then?_

A distraction presented itself in the form of a tall man that came walking towards us. Something was off about him and I couldn't decide if it was his x-shaped scar or the tiny sunglasses he wore in the rain. He strode confidently over towards us and stood diagonally to brother, farther away from me. I couldn't blame him, I was probably intimidating even for a guy with his air of confidence and powerful build.

"You boy, you're the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, correct," He asked in a deep, harsh sounding voice. Brother looked up and I could tell he wasn't living in the moment right then. The man raised this hand and flexed. Alarm bells seemed to course through my soul.

"Brother," I warned, reaching for his shoulders to pull him out of the man's reach. Thankfully I got there before our attacker's hand struck Ed's head. I heard brother clap while still in flight and when he landed, he placed his hands on the ground causing a wall to shoot up and surround the man.

"What the hell is going on here," Brother called out, shortly before the wall he had created crumbled. I was almost frozen to the spot, I had no idea what to do. It was like my mind shut down in sheer shock. My vision could tunnel and my ears would ring if I had a real form, but as it was, everything was in slow motion as the man raise his and flexed again, getting ready to grab brother's head.

 _Why go for the head, though? And why does he seem only interested in Ed?_

"Let's go, Al! Run for it," Brother shouted, got up and ran for the stairs. My mind was still in panic mode, but I trusted Edward's judgment so I ran too. The movement when unfelt, but it seemed to speed time back up to its regular pace. I followed Brother down the stairs, but our pursuer destroyed the wall above and jumps to the landing below blocking our path.

 _Maybe we should turn around and go down the other stairs…_

"Oh no, you don't," the man hissed and flexed his right arm again. Blue sparks danced through the air as the ground under our feet turned to road mix. I started to fall but caught the edge at the last instant. Ed's lighter weight made him fall slower and I was able to grab his ankle as he passed.

"Got you," I cheered.

 _Ha! Good try Mr. Sunglasses, but no falling to death today!_

 _I might have thought that a bit too soon…_

I watch as the stranger placed his hand on the wall and the step I was clinging to crumbled beneath my glove. We finished our fall to the steps below. I landed with a solid clang right behind Brother.

 _Phew! Thank goodness, I didn't fall on you._

The man was making his way towards us again. He moved slowly like he didn't think we were going anywhere.

"Al, grab on," called Ed. Of course, he had a plan. Brother always had a plan. I grabbed the earth as it shot out in the like a lopsided pillar.

 _Just maybe not a good plan._

The man destroyed it easily. We rode the ever-crumbling spike until we had to bail. I landed pretty gracefully for a suit of armor. Brother did an undignified tumble, and for a moment I thought he had hurt himself. But he rose unfazed and we continued running.

"Damn it what the hell is this guy's problem! Making enemies isn't something that I- "

 _Yes, it is._

"Well, I never really avoided it. But there is no reason someone should be trying to kill me!"

This was true. Brother was rash and got into trouble a lot, but none of our former enemies had any reason to be coming after us now. And I didn't remember ever meeting anyone like this scarred man before.

I followed Brother blindly through the streets. Finally, we darted down an alley. Blue lightning traveled the walls and destroyed part of the buildings ahead of us, causing a rock fall. Fortunately, none of the big or sharp pieces hit brother. I had been busy looking over Brother for injuries that I didn't notice the long shadow at the other end of the alley until Ed spoke.

"Who are you, anyway? Why are you after us?!"

"As long as there are creators like you in the world then there must also be destroyers," the man declared.

 _What? What sort of answer is that?_

"Ugh, looks like we're going to have to fight," growled Ed, clapping his hands, the transmuted a knife out of a piece of pipe on the ground. I stood and braced myself mentally for combat, looking for the best way to strike.

"Gutsy one, aren't you," grinned the man sinisterly. We charged him, brother in the lead and I following. "But..."

 _But? But what?_

"Too slow," I heard him say as he dodged our attacks with frightening ease. As he passed he placed a hand on my side and half of my armored shell exploded. The vibration of the alchemic explosion and the surprise of it had me on the ground.

 _I…I can't get up!_

"Al," Brother called, voice going high.

I was acutely aware of the man staring down at my ruined body. It was odd that while I didn't have a body, his harsh gaze made me want to shrivel up. It was like getting caught without your pants on. I felt embarrassed and imposed on.

 _Look away. Please stop staring. Please, it's not like I want to be like this._

I didn't feel this way when brother was with me, I was comfortable with him because he always knew I was like this and treated me the same. I didn't even feel this embarrassed when Rose had seen my helmet knocked off. Even though she was afraid, she was kind and wouldn't treat me different. But with this man, who viewed alchemy in such ill light, I could only think that he saw me as a monster, a science project, or a circus anomaly, not as a living thing. He was looking at me like I was inhuman.

 _Please, stop. I am human, I am!_

"You bastard," screamed Ed, calling the man's gaze from me. I was both relieved and suddenly frightened. Relieved that his staring had stopped, but frightened for my brother, who now had all his attention and was fighting alone.

"You're too slow," the man stated again.

I heard a metallic ring and pushed myself up to get a better view. Brother was taking off his red coat, his knife missing.

"Damn it," brother growled as he cast it aside, clapped his hands, and started to form the now familiar blade.

"An automail arm," the man mused, moving towards Brother. "That explains why my attacks didn't do the damage I expected. Most unusual."

 _He must only be after brother, or else he would have killed me by now. He needs to run, not fight!_

"Brother, don't! Just run away," I called out.

"You idiot! I'm not going to leave you behind, Al," He called back.

"You press your hands together to form a ring and then you perform transmutations," The man thought out loud. "Now I see."

Brother rushed at Mr. Sunglasses again. He grabbed the mechanical arm and held it in such a way that Ed couldn't bend it.

"Then I will have to start by destroying this right arm of yours," Our attacker said before blue flashes shot over Ed's arm and shattered it. Time slowed down, even more so than before. Brother's face held a surprised and mildly frightened look. I didn't need a body to feel chilled to the core.

"Brother!"

Somehow, he was still in a sitting position, eyes locked on the man who had practically ripped us to shreds.

"Now you will not be able to use your heretics alchemy," announced the man grimly. He started to move towards Brother. He tried to back away from this mad man, but without his right arm, he collapsed onto the street. He didn't move to get up again.

 _No. No this can't be happening._

"I will give you a moment to pray to God," coming to stand over Ed.

 _He has to move!_

"Brother, run away! Brother," I called, my voice ringing with emotion.

"Unfortunately, there isn't any god I'd like to pray to," Ed replied, his voice sickeningly light.

 _What are you thinking!? Are you trying to get killed faster!_

"Am I the only one you're trying to kill today or are you going after my brother, Al, too."

 _Wait, what? Where are you going with this?_

"If he interferes I will eliminate him. But Fullmetal Alchemist, you are the only one receiving judgment today. You alone," the man replied.

"Okay. Then I want your word. Promise me you won't hurt my brother!"

 _No. Oh god, no! You idiot, don't! Please!_

"Brother…" I breathed pure terror allowing my soul to feel ice again.

"I will keep that promise," the bleached haired man promised.

 _No. No. No. No. No! I can't lose you, Ed!_

"Brother, what are you trying to do," I asked the rhetorical question in hope it would do something to make him man started to bend over my brothers perfectly still body. It almost looked like Ed was asleep. "What are you thinking, Run!"

 _We can still both get out of this! Please, you can't choose this path!_

"Get up and run!"

 _You can't choose to die! You still have so much you can do! So much you promised! I'm not sure I can forgive you if you forsake that now!_

The man's hand was closed brother's head now, but my vision was blocked by my poor angle. Edward was clearly not going to listen to me, so I switched tactics.

"Stop. Don't touch him. No, no you can't!" I hadn't been able to see for a frighteningly long time. If the hand wasn't on my brother's head, then it would be so. One touch and he would be gone. One solid hold and I'd be alone. Despite my want to deny that this was happening, my sight kept checking for a red puddle oozing from my brother and onto the cobblestone.

 _I-It won't be long now, any second and everything won't matter._

"Brother!"

A gun shot cut over my screams. However, the sound didn't quite make sense to me at the moment and my mind froze, staring at the ground for the telling red river.

 _Brother…You promised… how could you…_

"That's enough," came a voice that sounded like it was about to lose its cool in a much more dangerous manner than I'd ever seen.

 _Coronal! Oh, thank god!_

Relief course through me like a warm spring breeze. The man stood straighter, clean palms by his sides.

 _Clean. No blood. Brother is still alive!_

"You won't be killing anyone else today Scar. I'm taking you into custody where you will answer for the murders of at least ten state alchemists."

 _So, he targets State Alchemist. That's why he was after Brother. And he's a skilled killer, that's why he beat us so easily._

"Alchemist alter things from their natural forms perverting them into something else, something grecques. They profane God, the true creator of all things, claiming they have a better design. If you interfere I will eliminate you as well," Scar warned.

"Oh, is that right," said Roy Mustang with a cocky tone. "You guy's stay out of this."

"Coronal Mustang, sir," called what sounded like Lt. Hawkeye.

"Coronal Mustang? So, this is the Flame Alchemist," Scar said, stepping over Brother, who was still motionless at his feet. "Volunteering yourself to receive judgment, this is truly and auspicious day!"

"So you know who I am, and you still want to challenge me. Bad decision."

I could no longer see Scar, and I most of the following battle was out of my line of vision, but that didn't matter.

 _Brother is alive! The idiot._

While I was extremely pleased and thankful that my brother had survived, I was also furious with him.

 _How dare he! Is he completely insane, or does he have a death with?_

While the battle ensued, dodging in and out of my sight, I brooded in the alley, trying to think of what to say to make sure Ed never tried this sort of thing again.

 **Notes: About as long as the last one, yay! Depending on reviews for this chapter I might do one of my specials next. Or I might just move on. Let me know what you think! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes: Well, this took me longer than normal, but I guess that can be expected sometimes. I almost didn't add the fight because there are so many versions of this conversation. But since they are normally just retellings or different ways this conversation could have gone, I decided to keep it. Enjoy!**

Alphonse had come to my hospital room that morning, so I decided to take it as a sign that what he had at least worked through the worst of whatever was bothering him. Even if he was still unnaturally quiet for most of the visit. The nurse rolled in my lunch and left in a hurry before I could call her back to complain about the beverage that came with it. Since she was gone I decided to complain to myself instead.

"So, we meet again, you little bastard. I'm not going to drink you," I hissed to the milk on the tray.

 _Ew, and yuck. How are you still considered healthy?_

"Brother, you have a have a living body that needs nourishment," Al stated in an almost sad voice. "So, you have to drink it."

 _That's the most he's said all day. A good sign, but not good enough to get me to drink this crap._

"I don't have to if I don't want to," I declared, moving in on the roll instead. "It may not look like it, but I have grown some. But everyone still calls me a pipsqueak."

 _Like that punk from a few days ago, in Lab Five._

"I wish I was like you, Al. You've got such a big body now," I said carelessly.

"It's not like I asked for this body, Brother," Al shouted, jumping from the stool with such force that it went flying.

"S-sorry. You're right," I looked away and backed down. "It's my fault that it happened. But I'll make it right."

 _I must. But, I should find a new way. One that doesn't involve killing people._

"I'll get you back into your real body, you'll see Al, - "

"That's what you always say, but you don't know that for sure," Al declared loudly.

 _Oh, no. He's doubting me. But just how much?_

"Look, I promised I'm going to get you back," I reminded, forcing myself to meet his gaze. "Believe me, I'll do it."

"Believe you," Al asked harshly.

 _Oh, he's really upset. Why? Where is this coming from?_

"How am I supposed to believe anything when I'm stuck in this body," Al continued, showing no signs of slowing down. "What should I believe in, my memories? Memories are just scraps of information that can be made up as easily as anything else!"

 _What? This can't… How is this happening? What did I do?_

"Al, what are you talking about," I tried to reason with him, not likening where this was going.

"Do you remember when you said there was something you were afraid to tell me," he shot back, suddenly sound on the verge of a sob. But his voice swung back to anger just as suddenly. "I think I might know what it was."

 _No. Not yet. I can't handle this yet. Please, I'm not ready for this yet!_

"Maybe you wanted to say that my soul and memories are really artificial construction you created." He phrased it like a question, but his tone left little room for argument.

 _Is he saying he's not real? That…That he's not really my brother?_

"You, Winry, and Granny. You've been lying to me all along, haven't you? What do you have to say for yourself, Brother!?"

 _Yes. He is. So, he does hate me for the armor. Is this his way of saying it without saying it?_

I silenced Al by slamming my fists on the food tray, caused its contents to do a midair jig. My whole frame shook, and my eyes were squeezed shut like I was hoping this was some sort of nightmare.

 _Can fear be passed off as rage?_

It took a moment, but I forced words into a low growl. I feared making a louder sound would cause my voice to break and the pain to show.

"Is that what you really think? Have you believed that all this time?"

No answer.

"So, are you finished, or is there more you wanted to say?"

 _Say it! Just say it! Say you hate me!_

Again, no answer. I took it as a yes to my never voiced question. My body relaxed despite its cried from being too tense for too long. Breaths came in short, slow, shallow burst but I wasn't concerned about oxygen intake now. My eyes burned, but not enough for it to be noticeable yet. Looking up I noticed what looked like Winry, Lt. Ross, Hughes, and Sargent Brosh in, or just beyond, the doorway. They didn't matter, though. Al had finished his rant, and nothing seemed to matter.

 _Get out. Get away. I can't stay. Not now._

"Okay," I whispered to myself.

 _Okay. I know that truth now._

I pushed the tray aside and stood, walking slowly away when all I wanted to do was run.

"Don't go," pleaded Winry. She was the only one who made a move to stop me, but I ignored her. "Ed."

 _Keep going, don't turn. Don't show it…_

I almost limped to the door that led to the stairs. One it closed, I bolted and let my mind grow blank. Moisture seeped into my eyes, but I refused to let it fall from them. I would have run forever, but I had chosen to go up instead of down and four flights later I was out of breath and faced with a locked door that led to the roof. I clapped and broke the bolt. Once on the flat ground, I broke into a sprint to the edge of the building. The railing was the only thing that kept me from going over the edge.

 _Transmute it. Get the railing out of the way and just keep going._

I couldn't though. Not with what I had promised Al after Scar had attacked us. I placed my hands and arms over the cold steel and leaned on it, now very winded and shaking horribly from the cold wind and my dry sobs.

 _I can't transmute it. I promised I wouldn't give up and I don't break promises. I can't break my other promise to Al either. He might hate me, but he didn't leave. As long as he doesn't leave, I'll do anything, everything, I can to get his body back._

I didn't want to think about what would happen if he left, what I might do. He had sounded close to leaving back there, but at least he hadn't done it. Not yet.

I repeated exactly what he had said in my mind over and over before I could start breaking the words down for what they were. He hadn't said anything along the lines of 'I hate you' if I looked at just the words. What he had said- asked- was if he was fake or not. If I had created him.

 _No. I know I bonded his soul to the armor. He's real. I couldn't recreate him even if I wanted to._

This lead to another point. I alone had come to the conclusion that he hated me because of the way he spoke and him referencing the night I almost brought it up. I had never asked the question and he had never answered it. Not directly anyways.

 _Well, at least that was in my head. But he still thinks he's fake. I'm going to have to fix that. How?_

I had stopped shaking now. I was used to the cold and my eyes were dry now. I puzzled over how to make him believe until I heard the telltale crashing and clanking of running armor coming to a pause near the door back into the hospital. We were both quiet for a moment, unsure about how to get the conversation going.

"Broth- "Al started, now sounding more like himself. I cut him off, though. If I was going to try to get him believe again I had to go first. Otherwise, my three-part plan would never fit into a normal conversation.

"You know something, Al," I said in mock-cheerful voice. "We haven't had a good fight in while. I'm starting to get flabby." I kicked off my hospital slippers and turned to face him, stealing myself in case this didn't work. I charged him.

"Huh," he grunted in confusion. I didn't give him time to get his bearings and aimed a kick for his middle. As I expected, He dodged and moved toward the more open ground. "Hey! Hold on, Brother," Al continued to try to get me to stop, but ignored him for the most part and continued to strike. He made no move to attack me, only to defend himself. "Your wounds haven't healed enough for this," he stated.

 _Yeah, well, this is more important._

He was right, though, I could feel my wounds starting to stretch against the stitches the longer this went on. Bouncing back from a kick, I landed near some drying sheets. I grabbed the nearest on off the line and used the wind to my advantage as I threw it over the armor. Al cried out in surprise and again when I kicked him down. He landed with a loud crash. As I stood I felt the cut on my side open slightly.

 _Great. But at least that more active parts over._

"I beat you! First time I've ever won," I declared loudly but moved to join him lying on the ground. My side was smarting badly and I closed my eyes against the pain and the sun.

"That wasn't a fair fight, Brother," groused Al, throwing the sheet off but not moving to get.

"Don't give me that. A win is a win and you know it, Al," I retorted. I pause for a second before beginning phase two of my less than brilliant plan. "We've always fought like this. Ever since we were really little. Now that I think about it, we've fought over some really stupid things, haven't we?"

 _Take the bait. Talk to me._

"Defiantly. Like who would get the top and bottom bunk," agreed Al immediately.

 _Huh. Well, this might go better than I thought._

"Yeah."

"We fought over candy a lot too, huh?"

"And that toy, remember?"

"I won that one. And when we played in the rain river too."

 _You've won most all of them, Al. That was the whole point of that fight. I needed to see if I could win this. Just this once, when it really matters._

"Oh yeah. You shoved me into the water."

"And that fight we had during our training?"

"Teacher said we were being too loud, then she beat us up herself. Why don't we call that one a draw?"

"We even fought over which one of us would marry Winry someday."

 _There is it is! One that I don't remember. We can stop there, it's the proof he needs. Next, part three._

"What? I don't remember that one!"

"I won the fight, but she shot me down," he finished, sounding slightly saddened by the memory.

"Oh, did she," I said to myself. I almost had to fight a small swelling in my chest. I would have to think about it later. It was my turn to say something, but I let that memory hang in the air. Just so he could think about what it meant that He remembered soothing I couldn't. I've never been patient though and, possibly too soon, I started talking again. The sun went behind a cloud so I opened my eyes and stared into the sky as I spoke next.

"Are you telling me all those memories are lies?"

"Sorry," he whispered so softly and remorsefully that I believed him right then. But I still had to check to make sure he believed in himself again.

 _You know I forgive you, but that's not what this is about._

"And your determination to be whole again, to get your body back no matter what, that's a lie too?"

"No, it's not a lie," he sounded a little firmer now.

 _There you go. That's better._

"That's right. We're in this together, all the way. Don't you forget that. We're going to keep pushing forward. We'll make ourselves stronger, faster, and better until we get our bodies back." As I spoke, I curled my automail hand into a fist, and I heard him doing the same by the sound of stretching leather.

"And the milk," Al chuckled.

 _Really? Fine, maybe, if it helps fix this._

"Milk? Fine, I'll drink…A little."

He laughed softly, and it was worth the horrible thought of that beverage.

"Whatever it takes, Brother," I promised again and bummed his raised fist with mine when I sat up. He sat up too and we stood together. I didn't quite make it all the way, though, my wound reminded me quite painfully that it had reopened just a moment ago. Al didn't say anything as he helped me as I limped towards the door where Winry and Lt. Coronal Hughes waited.

 **Yes, I know I've added a bit to it, but I kind of had to because the show focused on Al during this part. Did you like the camo mention of Envy? I guessed that Ed was thinking of Envy when he said "pipsqueak". Tell me what you think, or what needs work. Thanks for the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes: Well, here is the next clip! Thanks for the reviews! One of you pointed out my spelling so I went back and reread the old chapters. I am so sorry! My spelling was horrible. I've tried to better this time but don't expect perfection. This is a long one and Al fought me the whole way through. Hope you enjoy anyway!**

I decided to stay with Ed that day because I could tell he was getting suspicious about why I was always off near the triple sick. When we had first arrived in the hospital and I was scouting for a place to think, I had found the bench and had accidentally broken the lights above when a nurse had startled me from behind. She had yelped in surprise to have rounded a corner and seen my unfeeling back. She had apologized in an unending stream while she puked up the bed sheets she had been carrying. I hadn't said anything but watched her until she had practically fled away from me.

Normally I would have said or done something to help calm her down. Something like say 'it's okay' or 'it happens to everyone' and then help pick up the sheets. But I didn't feel normal. And I didn't look normal for that matter. So, I had done nothing but stay in my darkened hall, unmoving and showing no signs of life while she scampered away. I was dimly aware of Lt. Ross and Sargent Brosh peeking down the hall to check on me ever so often, but they never made an effort to come and talk as they check to make sure Ed was checked in and stable. They were probably still unnerved by me, just like that nurse. Just like everyone.

 _After all, it's in human nature to be afraid of what they don't understand._

This caused me to try to think of all the time I was afraid of things I didn't understand. Just looking for some memory that shows me fearing something known. Just like a human. I couldn't think of any.

" _Armor puppet."_

"Alphonse, hello," asked Lt. Ross in sing-song tones, trying to get my attention by waving her hand in front of the empty eye holes in my helmet. I jumped again. I hadn't realized she and Sargent Brosh where in front of me.

"S-sorry. What were you saying," I asked

"Nothing important. It's just that we apologize in advice for this," said Sargent Brosh nervously. He stepped forward, took a deep breath, and nearly slapped my helmet off. While I was slightly surprised I didn't feel it so I righted my head to look towards them again. The Sargent was nursing his reddening hand, so Lt. Ross stepped up to explain.

"You and your Brother acted like children! Didn't you promise you would not visit Lab Five until the Major Armstrong looked into it? But then you just snuck out, didn't you think about how the two of could have been hurt," She scolded.

 _But I can't be hurt. Just like an "armor doll."_

"Sorry. We'll be more careful in the future," I heard myself say.

"Good," she says, appearing to calm down some. She turned to the whimpering Sargent Brosh and started to usher him towards finding and ice pack.

"Edward is going to be unconscious through the night, so you might want to go to the hotel for the night," Ross calls over her shoulder. I ignore her and stay where I am.

 _It's not like I need sleep anyways._

The nurses and doctors might think I'm a very dedicated brother, but that's hardly what's going on. I needed to think and I know from nights of experience there is no better way to think than to stay in one place instead of going somewhere and worrying about destinations and routes.

The night passed far more quickly than normal, along with part of the next day. I can recall Ed coming by in a wheelchair and inviting me to the room. I had said I would be there in a little while, but when I came everyone was laughing and teasing Ed. Even Winry, who had slipped into Central much faster than I had thought possible. But beyond these moments, most everything went by in a blur as I searched my armor memories for counter arguments against Berry's words. I came up just as empty as the armor. As empty as I am.

Barry the Chopper's words vibrated through my hollow head, grinding down any argument I could think up from my days in the armor. I couldn't use the memories I had before the armor because what if they were fake? Once the words were so strong, I broke a mirror in fear and rage.

 _What if Ed really did create me, just so he could have something close to the real Alphonse._

The one argument of Barry's I could fight was the implication that Alphonse Elric was never real. Even if Granny, Winry, and Ed were lying to me, there were pictures of Alphonse before the transmutation. And the entire town of Resembool couldn't have been in on a lie this big without the military hearing about it and taking me away. So, the only logical answer was that Ed's brother had been real at one point.

 _But how do I know I'm him?_

These thoughts swirled through my head all through the first twenty-four-hour period Ed was checking in the hospital. During the second night, I decided to stay with him in the morning. If I got the chance, I would ask him casually. I didn't want to risk hurting him further if Barry was wrong.

 _Even though I can't see how he is wrong._

If I was real, and I had a body, I would have glared at and frowned unendingly in Ed's room. Maybe even fighting down some tears. But as it was, armor can't show any visible signs of hurt, anger, or fear. The only sign must have been that I didn't say much, at least, not until Ed started to complain about lunch.

"So, we meet again you little bastard. I'm not going to drink you," Ed spoke to the milk on his tray.

"Brother, you have a living body that needs nourishment," I state, fighting down Barry's voice. "So, you have to drink it."

 _Just take the hint for once._

"I don't have to if I don't want to. It might not like it, but I have grown some. But everyone still calls me a pipsqueak."

 _At least you're normal sized in some way!_

"I wish I was like you Al," Ed continued. "You have such a big body now."

 _How dare you!?_

I shot from the tool and sent it flying several feet behind me and into the wall.

"It's not like I asked for this body, Brother!"

My soul, if that's really what I was, was shaking slightly with rage and betrayal.

"S-sorry," said Ed, sounding much less cocky now. He looked down to his food. "You're right. It's my fault that it happened. But I'll make it right. I'll get you back into your real body, you'll see, Al."

 _As if you can!_

"That's what you always say, but you don't know that for sure!"

"L-look, I promised I was going to get you back. Believe me, Al, I'll do it."

"Believe you?! How am I supposed to believe anything when I'm stuck in this body? What should I believe in, my memories? Memories are just scraps of information that could be made up as easily as anything else." It felt good to be saying this out loud, even if Ed had grown slightly more pale and frightened looking.

"Al, what are you talking about," Ed asked, voice quaking slightly and eyes wide.

 _Playing ignorant? I thought I could trust you!_

"Do you remember when you said there was something you were afraid to tell me? I think I might know what it was. Maybe you were trying to say that my soul and memories are artificial constructions you created!" My tone grew fiercer as I watched his reaction to my words. He eyes grew wider still and he started to look like he wanted to escape. Ed started to shake as several micro-expressions crossed his features.

 _It's true… I'm just a toy. I'm not real…_

I balled my hands into fists trying hard not to do something I might regret.

"You, Winry, and Granny. You've been lying to me all along haven't you?"

 _Say something! Would you stop me if I walked away? Why are you not saying anything!?_

"What do you have to say for yourself Brother?!"

Ed slammed in fists onto his lunch try and I was immediately silenced. He was shaking harder than ever and the bottle of milk was trembling.

"Is that what you really think? Have you believed that all this time," he asked in a low voice. Even though I thought I was not real, his tone scared me more that his regular shouting. I couldn't answer. "So, are you finished, or is there more you wanted to say?"

His voice broke slightly at the end like he truly thought I had something worse to say than what I had already said. I couldn't say anything even if I wanted to.

 _I want to apologize, but that might just be my programming. And since that is most likely the case then I have nothing to apologize for. I will not apologize for learning the truth._

"Okay," Edward whispered, looking up towards the door. He had relaxed now and he had almost a sad smile pulling on his lips.

 _Not the reaction I expected, even if I had been wrong. Calm isn't what I thought he'd be in any scenario._

I didn't move or even look at him directly as he pushed his tray aside and walked out of the room. I hardly heard Winry call him. If fact, I didn't register that Winry was in the room at all until she said my name.

"Al…you moron," she shrieked, pulled a huge wrench out of nowhere, and struck the top of my head so hard the vibrations sent me to the floor.

"What was that for," I asked out of habit, shock more than anything. I was looking her right in the eyes and had a clear view of the tears that grew in a steady, rapid stream. "Winry…"

"You idiot," she sobbed, hitting me with the wrench again, adding a dent to my helmet. "You have no idea how Ed feels!"

 _Oh, really?_

"Do you know what he was so afraid to talk to you about? He wants to know if you blame him for what happened to your body, Al!"

… _What?_

"W-when he started automail surgery and was under all those drugs, he'd go into a half-awake hallucination mindset," she explained, tears swiftly pouring down her face. Occasionally she would hit me with the wrench, but it got weaker the more she talked.

"H-he would start talking, s-sometimes it was j-just nonsense but most of the time he would talk like he was talking to you. H-he'd … One night, when it was particularly bad I-I remember him saying 'It's all my fault. Al lost his body and it's all my fault. He can't eat anymore, he can't sleep. He can't feel cold or warmth. He's my little brother and I'm supposed to protect him, and I did this? How could he ever forgive me?' G-granny tried to comfort him; t-to get Ed to ask you if you did hate him for the armor, but h-he said he was too scared of what you'd say!" Winry was sobbing full force now. She had fallen to her knees and was weakly hitting me with the wrench.

 _He… He thought I hated him for this…_

"A-and then… You idiot… You said that," continued Winry. "Who would ever do something like that?"

 _Create a fake soul?_

"Who would be prepared to risk his own life... to create a fake brother," Winry unintentionally clarified.

 _Oh._

She was right. Brother had almost died in trying to bond me to the armor. The only reason he would have done that was because he believed he really was pulling his brother's soul back, and he had given up his arm to do it. Given it up willingly, and no doubt he would have given up more if that had been the price. No one would do that just for a toy or a replica of someone. No one would want a replica of a person they loved, they would want the real thing. Just like why people tried human transmutation in the first place. They want their loved one back, not a replica of them. Therefore, Alphonse Elric was real, and Brother really had tried to bind his soul to the armor.

 _But that doesn't mean I'm him. I could be someone else's soul with Brother's memories of Alphonse._

I didn't quite believe that anymore, but I didn't have a way to unproved it either.

"Don't you get it," Winry said, getting a hold of herself a little bit. "All the two of you have left, is each other."

 _You're right…_ _He wasn't trying to create a replica._

"Now," Winry stood and glared at me. "Go get your brother!"

I stood slowly, surprised by the order. She was not satisfied.

"Start running!"

"R-right," I obeyed. I barely noticed Lt. Ross, Sargent Brosh, and Mr. Hughes just outside the doorway as I raced past them to the stairs.

Finding Brother was easier than I had thought. Once I reached the stairs, I noticed sunlight streaming from above. I followed it to the roof, and to Ed. He leaning against the railing and seemed to pretend he didn't know I was there. At least not until I tried to speak.

"Broth- "

"You know something, Al," Brother started, sound just like normal. Too normal. "We haven't had a good fight in a while. I'm starting to get flabby."

 _Huh?_

He turned and charged me and I barely dodged his kick.

 _Idiot! This could hurt you!_

"Hey, hold on Brother! Your wounds haven't healed enough for this!" I tried to talk him down as I defended myself against his various attacks. My head wasn't in the fight though and I accidently gave him enough of an opening to through a sheet over my head in a beautiful arch.

 _Oh great, now I'm blind! And falling?_

I wasn't sure until I heard the clank echo through my hollow shell.

"I beat you! First time I ever won," he declared. I didn't make to get up but just threw the sheet off. He was laying so this head was just a few feet from mine.

"That wasn't a fair fight, Brother," I complained.

 _I'm going to want a rematch later._

"Don't give me that. A win is a win and you know it, Al," he shot back.

 _Okay, now are you going to tell me what that was about?_

"We've always fought like this, ever since we were really little. Now that I think about it, we've fought over some really stupid things haven't we," he started.

… _Okay? I guess I'll ride whatever game this is._

"Defiantly. Like who would get the top or bottom bunk."

"Yeah."

"We fought over candy a lot too, huh," I asked for clarification that memory was a little cloudy. But it was no big deal that it didn't come.

"And that toy, remember?"

"I won that one," I smile inwardly at the memory. Even if I have no idea what the toy was.

 _Wait, didn't I win most of these?_

"And when we played in the rain river," I add.

"Oh yeah, you pushed me into the water."

"And that fight we had during out training."

"Teacher said we were being too loud, then she beat us up herself," He finished the memory. "Why don't we call that one a draw?"

"We also fought over which one of us would marry Winry someday."

"What? I don't remember that one!"

"I won the fight, but she shot me down," I finish, remembering how upset I was.

"Oh, did she," he said, more to himself than me.

 _Wait did he say he doesn't remember that? I remember something he doesn't!_

He didn't remember that! He couldn't have accidently bonded that memory to someone else's soul if he didn't remember it, that ment I am really Alphonse!

 _I am me! …That sounded weird even to me…_

"Are you saying all those memories are lies," asked Brother over my thoughts.

"Sorry," I whispered back.

 _I'm sorry, Ed._

"And your determination to be whole again, to get you body back no matter what, that's a lie too?"

 _More proof I'm real! Why would a fake soul have that desire?_

"No. It's not a lie," I say, with more force than my apology.

"That's right. We're in this together, all the way. Don't you forget that. We're going to keep pushing forward. We'll make ourselves stronger, faster, and better until we get our bodies back," Brother stated. He wasn't scolding, just reminding me and in his way, saying he forgives me. Just by using the word 'we'.

I chuckled. "And the milk," I ask, bringing the conversation back to the small object that had set this off in the first place.

"Milk? Fine, I'll drink…A little," he agrees slowly.

 _Agreeing to drink milk? He must really want us to go back to being on good terms._

"Whatever it takes, Brother," he said, far too seriously for him to still be talking about the milk. He bumped his fist with mine as he sat up very slowly. I go up too, and as we stood I noticed he was limping slightly and bending over holding his side. I didn't say anything as I helped him to the door where Mr. Hughes and Winry stood, watching us.

 **Tell me what you think!**

 **I didn't add the mention the part with the little boy and his toy because I felt it would have made this part even longer and I thought it was pretty obvious what Al was thinking during that exchange. However, I did try to fill some blanks that lead to the fight on Al's end. I'm not ever going to go on to far after these moments are over because these are only supposed to focus on the stressful moments and the things that lead to it, not so much the resolution.**

 **This is another one where I could add a special for, but only if you ask. If not, then I'll move on to the next moment.**

 **See you soon (Hopefully).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes: So sorry this update took so long. Hehe... No, I'm not.**

 **So I'm not sure what motivated me to do this part, other than I kinda wanted to play with Ed guilt a bit more. Or maybe I wanted to try writing something a little less intense and more humorous than what I've been writing until now. I'm not sure, but I hope you enjoy anyways!**

Teacher knew. She knew and I had no idea what she was going to talk to Al and me about when we got back.

She had pulled a spear from the wall of her house and had attacked me with it. I dodged the first few blows but as they kept coming I transmuted my arm into a blade on instinct and cut the tip off her weapon.

 _Oh, shit. She was waiting for that._

"As I suspected you can transmute without a matrix," she accused, her volume growing as she went on. I backed away. "On top of which, Al is now a suit of armor and two of your limbs are made from automail!"

"Teacher, how did you know?"

"Please, I can tell from sparring with you!"

 _We're dead. We're so very dead._

"You saw it didn't you, Edward," she asked, more calmly. I didn't say anything. I knew better than to lie to her, but I didn't want to admit that I saw the Gate either.

"You saw it," she shouted, suddenly a whole county closer than I was comfortable with.

"Y-yes," I whimpered and leaned farther away. She glared down at me, and I looked away unable to meet her heated gaze. Then she let out a breath.

"It seems both of us are beyond help," she said with a tone I couldn't quite place. It gave me the courage to look up.

 _Both?! As in, you too? I was hoping I was the only idiot. Please say it was only me!_

I gripped my arm. She still looked pissed, but there was something in her eyes that must be holding her back from murdering me where I stood.

"Teacher, you saw it too. Tell me," I asked. I had thought she was the perfect alchemist, so what had made sin her like me? Her gaze hardened slightly and I thought I had pushed too far, but instead she ordered Al and me to go get some groceries for dinner before stalking into the house. The door snapped shut behind her.

Al and I were quiet in our surprise and unable to move for a moment. We had expected a beating. Sig came out a moment later with the cenz and a list to get the needed supplies. He then vanished back into the house after leaving the money with Al. We stood a moment longer before I stepped out of the back garden and onto the street. Al took a moment longer before he chased after me.

"What do you think that was about," asked Al just as surprised by her walking away from the conversation as I was.

"Beats me," I groused with a careless shrug. We continued in contemplative silent, mostly relying on muscle memory to take us to the familiar corner store that we always went to when we were sent on the same errand during our training. The same old man greeted us from behind the counter and as always, he pretended to be hard at hearing when I shouted at him for commenting on my height.

"What'd ya say, runt? I can't 'ear ya"

"I said; WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HALF-PINT MIDGET SO SMALL MY VOICE CAN'T REACH YOU OVERGROWN EARS?!"

"I still can't hear ya," he chirped with a toothless grin, prodding me to shout some more.

 _Now that I think about it, I might have learned how to shout the way I do because of this old geezer._

Al restrained me until we had left the store. Back on the street, our minds turned to the conversation awaiting us back with Teacher.

 _She didn't answer my question…_

"Brother," Al said softly from behind me. "What did you and teacher see?"

I didn't, couldn't, answer him. Anytime I thought of that bastard Truth and his stupid Gate, my body tensed and my breath caught.

Back at the house, we placed the paper bags onto to counter and started to unload them. Teacher didn't greet us while she put the casserole into the oven. It was only while she walked through to the dining room that she called to us over her shoulder.

"Come in when you're done. Be quick about it."

Al and I tripled our speed. The sun had started to set when we had returned and when we entered the dining room, a crimson sunset was in full glory. Teacher was sitting in a chair and Sig was standing beside her. Al and I decided to say by the door, just in case we needed to run for our lives. Izumi looked at her husband and he nodded. They both turned to us and answered my question from earlier without my prompting.

"For a while, it seemed we were barren," Teacher started. "We wanted a child but couldn't conceive." She didn't look at us when Al and I gasped softly. "When we were finally able to conceive, I ended up falling gravely ill. And our child as well. He was not able to take a living breath in this world. And so, I committed the taboo." I gripped my automail arm. "As a result, I lost some of my inner organs. What an idiot I was." She had opened her eyes and was staring directly at us. I couldn't meet her eyes. "Now I realize I should have told you sooner." Then her voice changed to one of sympathy. "It must have been awful."

 _Don't show weakness now! I deserve this, so just smile through it like always! Damn it, why is pretending with her so hard?_

It took me a moment too long to force a smile on my face, and a moment longer to look up.

"Naw, I did it to myself after all. It hasn't been that big of a deal actually," I stated, trying to make my words carry my smile too. Al caught on and joined in.

"Besides, now I've got this long list of things I get to look forward to eating when I get my body back."

 _Oh, right. I did this to Al too._

I forced myself not to grimace.

"Right Brother," Al turned to me.

"Yeah, it's nothing," I grinned up at him

 _Shit, why is it so hard to pretend now of all times!_

I hadn't noticed that teacher had gotten up until she placed her hand on my shoulder. Placed not grabbed. I turned to her, my smile forsaking me.

"You darling little idiots," she said sadly. She walked around me and up a hand on the side of Al's helmet. She then pulled us both to her in a bit of an awkward hug. "It's okay to hurt."

… _really? Is it okay this time?_

A torrent of emotion that had been building up for a while steadily fought their way free and I found my flesh hand returning the embrace. It no longer mattered it the hug was in a strange position, it was meant and safe, and that was all that mattered.

 _We've hurt her with our actions as well._

"Forgive us," I whispered, but my voice breaks anyways.

"We're so sorry, Teacher," Al's voice rings in the armor, but if he had his body he would have been crying too.

 _I've hurt everyone._

"Please forgive us."

"We're sorry."

Over and over, we repeat our apologies. I'm not sure when, but Sig joined the hug too, wrapping his wife, me, and half of Al in his arms. I fought them, but the tears came anyway, sliding from under my eyes and onto teacher's shoulder.

 _This is pathetic. I shouldn't be crying like a sissy!_

I calmed down before Alphonse, swallowing my self-pity, and blinking my eyes to clear the water out of them. I bit back my apologies when I understood she wasn't going to answer until we calmed down. I removed my arm and straightened up. Sig got the message and silently left the room.

Al was still making small sounds of remorse but he also understood that the moment of weakness was over. He stood straight too. Teacher let us go, and stepped back to lean against the table.

"Now, if you can tell me exactly what happened," she ordered gently.

So, we did. Al went first because his version was the shortest having no memory of the Gate. I went after him, trying to go light on the Gate details during the second visit for Al's sake. I went on to include why I got my automail and my State License. After I finished Teacher moved slowly towards the window, clearly in thought.

 _So, what happens now?_

"To think you saw it and managed to survive," she said to herself before her voice hardened. "I doubt you even know how impressive that is."

"I-I… No- "I started, but she cut me off.

"Regardless, I can't accept the decision you've made."

 _I know I've made some bad choices, but to which are you referring?_

She turned and glared at us. "You're expelled."

Al and I gasped, we knew we had gone against her teachings but we didn't think she would go that far.

"But, Teacher- "Al tried to reason with her.

"Al," I warned. Teacher -no, Mrs. Izumi- turned back to the window.

"The trains are still running Get on one," She ordered.

I noticed my lip trembled but I wasn't about to start crying now. I bit down hard as I bowed politely.

"Thank you," I said, keeping my voice measured. "For everything."

Al bowed to and thanked her as well before we both turned to go grab out still unpacked suitcase. Sig meet us out front and walked us to the train.

 _I've really screwed up._

We walked in something close to a daze all the way to the train station. I hardly noticed the light fade or the chill settle into the air. At least, not until we turned to say goodbye to Sig.

"Feel free to drop by anytime you're ever in town," he stated, his quieter than normal.

"I'm not so sure about that," Alphonse said sadly, moving his helmet to look like he was hanging his head.

"You idiots!"

 _Great, he's mad at us too._

"You're so busy pouting that you can't see what your expulsion means," Sig continued, his gentle rumble replacing his roar from seconds before. "You aren't her students anymore so now you are finally free to speak to Izumi as equals." I meet Al's soul-fire eyes, both thinking the same thing, as Sig continued. "Unless of course, you're to chicken to try."

 _So, that was her game, was it? And we forgot to ask her what we came to ask in the first place! Ugh! I'm such an idiot!_

"Ugh, damn! Al, we haven't done what we came her to do in the first place," I informed, then turned back to Sig. "Thank you, we're headed back there right now!"

I turned and sprinted past Sig and back the direction we had come, Al hot on my heals.

"Don't let her kill you," Sig called after us, not even bothering to try to keep up.

 **Tell me what you thought!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes: In which I explore Al's people reading skills. Not much else to say other than; enjoy!**

Teacher's varying tones and sudden mood changes always alarmed me. One second Brother was trying to ask her a questing, and the next she had pulled a spear from the wall of her own house and started to attack him. This was relatively normal as anytime we hesitated to ask her a question over our training period, she would answer it while she spared with whoever had tried to ask her something. Naturally, I knew better than to step in.

Brother did fairly well, considering how out long it has been since we had trained with Teacher. He got over his surprise quickly as he dodged her blows and once his head was clear, he transmuted his arm into the signature blade and easily sliced the end of her spear. Once she was disarmed, the fight stopped.

"As I suspected," She accused. "You can transmute without a matrix. On top of which, Al is now a suit of armor and two of your limbs are made from automail!"

 _Wow, she figured us out fast._

"Teacher, how did you know," brother asked, surprised to have been caught so quickly.

"Please, I can tell from sparring with you," she yelled. Then one of her crazy mood shifts overtook her and she spoke more gently to Brother. "You saw it, didn't you, Edward."

 _Saw what?_

Brother hesitated, and Teacher started to shout again. "You saw it!"

"Y-yes," he stammered, backing away from her rage. Again, I watched as her mood shifted in the form of a sigh.

"It seems we are both beyond help," she said, voice mixed with several emotions at once.

 _Both? Not me? What are you talking about?_

"Teacher, you saw it too. Tell me," Brother asked. I could only guess he was asking about why both of them could transmute without a circle, but the meaning of _it_ still eluded my grasp.

"I need some things from the store before dinner. Go get them," she ordered, slipped back into her regular constant state of rage. She then marched into her house, the screen door adding a finishing snap to the confusing conversation. Brother and I stared after her.

Sig came out shortly before Brother and I could fully compose our thoughts. He gave me a short list and some cenz before leaving us to our new task. Brother left the garden first and I followed quickly, still trying to figure out what was said and what had happened. I watched as he absentmindedly transmuted his arm back to normal and shoved both hands into his pants pockets.

"What do you think that was about," I asked, not sure if I should ask about whatever _it_ meant.

"Beats me," Brother replied, still mulling things over. He was quiet so, I became quiet too, letting my thoughts wander in hopes that later, I could ask brother about _it._

We entered the small store and found the items with ease.

 _It's almost like when we went to get the groceries when we were kids._

Mr. Erway, the old store manager greeted us lazily from behind the counter. I made the exchange and bought the groceries while Mr. Erway kept up the old tease with Brother. Eventually, I had to restrain Brother and force him to leave while the store owner's laughter followed us out the door.

 _He's like Colonel Mustang in a way. They both love to tease Brother about his height._

Brother seemed more like himself on the way back to Teacher house so I decided to risk asking about _it_.

"Brother, what did you and Teacher see," I asked quietly. Apparently too quietly because he didn't answer. I thought about asking him again now the answer was beginning to scare me.

 _What if it's something painful. What if this has to do with That Day._

Back in the house, I set the brown paper bag full of random, probably not needed, items on the counter and slowly got to putting them away. Brother watched Teacher, who ignored us until she was just about to leave.

"Come in when you're done. Be quick about it," she called. Immediately, brother dove into helping me put the groceries away. We were done before we truly began and raced into the dining room where Sig and Teacher waited for us. Once we entered, though, I noticed the tense atmosphere and stopped juts within the doorway. Brother must have noticed too because he stopped right beside me. Sig and Teacher shared an odd look before Teacher closed her eyes and started a story I wasn't mentally prepared for.

"For a while, it seemed we were barren," Teach said, keeping her voice noticeably measured. "We wanted a child be couldn't conceive." I gasp and looked to Brother, who did the same. "When we were finally able to conceive, I fell gravely ill. And our child as well. He was not able to take a living breath in the world."

 _Oh. Poor Teacher. Poor baby._

"And so," She continued. "I committed the taboo."

 _Whoa, wait. What? Teacher?!_

"As a result, I lost some on my inner organs," she said, placing a hand over her stomach "What an idiot I was." Now she opened her eyes and stared at us. I couldn't have moved if I had wanted to. "Now I realize I should have told you sooner." Now she let emotion slip into her voice.

 _Now that she is thinking of us._

"It must have been awful." I couldn't take the sympathy in her words. My metaphorical stomach churned knowing we didn't deserve it. By Brother's response, I could tell he was thinking along the same lines.

"Naw, I did it to myself after all," he words were coated with poisoned honey, his smile was so painfully fake. But I couldn't judge. If I could have smiled, mine would have reflected his own. "It hasn't been that big of a deal really."

"Besides," I joined in with more force to my words than him. "Now I've got this long list of things I get to look forward to eating when I get my body back."

 _It's easier for me to hide when I have less to control to do it._

A glance at Teacher was all it took to see she wasn't buying our act. Desperate, I turned back to Brother.

"Right, Brother," I asked. He grinned up at me and I winced mentally.

 _A smile made from broken glass._

"Yeah, it's nothing," He agreed. To give him credit, he sounded more convincing this time. But it was too late. Teacher had crossed the room and placed a hand on Brother's shoulder and the side of my face.

"You darling little idiots," she said, pulling us close. "It's okay to hurt."

… _What?_

My soul felt like collapsing in on its self before melting into the hug that I couldn't feel except in spirit. Not for the first time, I wished I could cry.

"Forgive us," Brother whispered, crying for both of us.

"We're sorry, Teacher," I apologize as well.

"Please forgive us."

"We're sorry."

 _So, so, sorry. Please, we're sorry._

Brother recovered first, I noticed his whispers stop and saw Sig leave the room. Ice settled in the soul for what might happen next, but I straightened anyways. For once, I was grateful for the armor that made it easier to be brave.

Teacher let us go and half sat on the table behind her.

"Now, if you can tell me exactly what happened," she ordered as gently as I've ever heard.

Still grateful for my expressionless face, I told her my part first. Emotions might have crept into my voice but with only that to control, it was easier to keep it out. Brother went after me and answered my question on _it._

 _Gates of Truth? How did he see it, but I didn't?_

It sounded scary, particularly the part when he came back for me. I could tell he was trying to go light on the details, but when Teacher asked about what he offered in exchange for me I caught a glimpse at the true horror of that moment.

"Well," Brother hesitated, Teacher glared and he continued. "I didn't know what it would cost. I mean, I knew how to do it and that it would cost a lot but I didn't know what that meant so I offered…everything." He spoke in a rush and finished in a whisper before hurrying on. Teacher didn't ask any more questions after that.

 _Everything? H-he couldn't have really meant that. Right?_

I stopped listening to them as the events with Scar played through my mind.

 _No, he probably really meant everything… Oh, Ed._

I would have to think about that later because Teacher was talking again.

"To think you saw it and managed to survive. I doubt you know how impressive that is," she said to the window.

"I-I…no- "Brother started before she cut him off.

"Regardless, I can't accept the decision you've made. You're expelled."

 _What!?_

"But, Teacher- "I tried to reason with her, to change her mind, but Brother stopped me.

"Al-", he held out his hand in front of me, his head hanging.

 _Why must everything fall apart? We're doing the best we can…_

"The trains are still running. Get on one," she gave us her last order.

Brother bowed deep. He was only polite when it was meaningful.

"Thank you. For everything," he said quietly.

"Yes, thank you, Teacher," I bowed too and followed Brother out. Teacher and Sig must have discussed this because he was waiting at the door. Brother grabbed his suitcase and coat.

We followed Sig quietly to the train station.

 _This is wrong. We said we're sorry. We're trying to fix things. So why?_

"Feel free to drop by anytime you're ever in town," Sig invited in low, rumbling voice.

"I'm not so sure about that," I answered when Brother didn't look up to reply.

"You idiots," He almost yelled. Brother and I practically jumped away from him like we would from a bolt of lightning.

"You're too busy pouting you can't see what your expulsion means," He continued now that he had our full attention. "You're not his students anymore so now you are finally free to speak to Izumi as equals. Unless of course, you're to chicken to try."

Brother looked up at me as I looked down at him.

 _How does that change things? Does that mean she's not really sending us away, but giving us freedom to ask her questions without fear?_

"Ugh, damn," Brother swore. "Al, we haven't done what we came here to do in the first place. Thank you," he said to Sig as he ran past him. "We're heading back there right now!"

I chased after Brother. Even in the armor that can't grow tired, Brother is still hard to keep up with.  
"Don't let her kill you," Sig called after us, not moving to come with us at all.

 **Hoped you like it! It might be a bit of a wait for the next update, but it might not. Who knows. Just thought I'd warn you in case there is a bit of a wait.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes: So sorry about the wait! Also, this one and the next will be kind of shorter chapters. Again, sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: Never owned it. Will never own it.**

After being pulled back through the Gate, and out of Gluttony, my body ached and was momentarily drained of energy. Fleshy lumps fell over and around me (or maybe I fell into them, it was hard to tell), poking into my already painful broken ribs when I tried to breathe too deep. Right then, I didn't have the will to do anything about it and just sat still.

 _I couldn't take Al's body with me._

I mentally ran over the meeting at the Gate, letting it spin faster and faster in my mind's eye. It confirmed my theory, Al's gate and mine were connected. But still, even with Envy's stone used in payment to get there, his body still wouldn't come with me. Because I wasn't Alphonse.

 _Is there any way to get Al there and back safely? And even then, would it survive the return? Could it host a soul in the state?_

Al's body had looked so thin, with all of his bones showing painfully obvious. It had been a chore for him even to stand! I needed to eat more healthy items. Maybe even milk. Maybe. Probably not. Through my thoughts, I barely registered talking, but I had more important things to think about.

"Brother," Loud, fast clanks, and a familiar voice grew close.

 _Al?_

"Brother," he asked, now hesitant. I focused on taking deep breaths to regain my strength. I didn't want him to worry more than he already sounded. I felt the weight over and around me shift. Suddenly it was easier to breathe without worrying about being poked in the ribs too hard. Slowly, I lifted my head and opened my eyes. Al's armor kneeled in front of my and Envy's green people supported me.

"Al," I replied slowly. "Your back in your armor. So that means-" I cut myself off and looked around for Ling. I located him on my right, then closed my eyes again and let a small smile slide on my face. I held out my metal fist.

"We're back in the real world," Ling finished, placing his fist over mine.

 _I'm okay, it doesn't really matter if Envy is okay or not, and the Idiot Prince survived too. It worked._

"Brother," came Al's joyful cry, and suddenly I was picked up, surrounded, and crushed but steel. Al might have been spinning around but it was hard to tell with my broken ribs screaming at the pressure.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," I screamed.

 _Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! What the hell, Al!?_

"You're crushing me," I complained, struggling against him in a pathetic attempt to escape.

"You're okay-," Al said at the same time.

"-Let me go! -"

"-So happy you're alive- "

"-I've broken my ribs," I called, and right away Al dropped me. I sat up and made to stand, but stopped when I noticed he was now on the ground too. And he was shaking.

 _No, not shaking, trembling. I didn't think he could still do that…_

"I'm sorry," even Al's voice was shaking. "But I thought… I thought you were dead."

 _Oh, Al… That explains his reaction. It's just like after Al disappeared during the Transmutation._

If he could, Al would be crying right now. In my mind's eye, I could see him crouched down like he was now, eyes hidden behind his hair. He wasn't making any sound right then, other than the rattle of his armor, but I could easily imagine the ground beneath him turning to a darker gray with his tears. I smiled fondly at the image, then wiped my nose while I thought of something to say that wouldn't make him feel worse.

 _So, nothing on what just happened. Or what I saw. Yet._

"I'm sorry," I said before reading out with my right hand to place it on his head. Just like when we were kids. "I'm sorry I worried you." He stopped trembling at the sound of the contact. He looked up and I grinned before standing.

 _We're okay. So, where are we? This isn't where we disappeared from?_

I stood, ready either fight someone or find a way out. I had a lot to tell Al.

 **So short. Al's version might be longer, but I wouldn't count on it. The next update shouldn't take as long.**

 **If you liked it, have any suggestions, or a question, please leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Diclamier: Not mine. Was never mine.**

I didn't want to be here, and I really didn't want to be here alone. What I did want was Brother back. And right then that want – that need- drove away all the other little things that were making my soul squirm with fear. Fearful of the shadows and glowing eyes that bore through my armor as if looking at the seal of blood that held me down. Fearful of what might lay at the end of this dark, deep path to hell; that this Father fellow would say it was too late to save my only family. Or that he simply wouldn't do it; that he couldn't be bothered with something so trivial as saving a life.

 _And what then? Do I try to break Gluttony open to reach Ed? Do I do nothing? What if I'm too late, no matter what he says? What if my brother is already dead?_

Brother said he had bonded my soul to the armor with only seconds to spare. He had to do it quickly otherwise I would have faded away. If this is the same thing, then hours later, was I too late? If I was, I knew Brother would have wanted me to stop the Homunculi and get my body back while staying as safe as possible; to live on. But I wanted -needed- him with me for all of that. I can't do it alone!

My footsteps betrayed nothing of my roaring thought, and I'm sure only the odd little cat thing seemed to be visibly afraid. Gluttony had pushed open the doors to whatever lair this was and rush ahead. Pipes and tubes covered the walls casting long shadows that hide most anything from sight. The only truly visible thing was a strange white light that fell over a throne. It was stranger still that the pipes all seemed to lead to and away from it.

"This place couldn't get any creepier, uh," I said to the critter by my helmet.

"Hello, Father," called Gluttony, waving his hands over his head. My fear levels shot up and I searched the darkness around me for some new threat. "I brought you a human sacrifice."

"Your Father? Where," I asked, still looking around. If I had a body I think I would have been sweating with fright. "It's happening too fast…" suddenly a figure in white appeared on the staircase. His head was still hidden in the black veil that seemed to live in this place.

 _Oh, great. A creepy figure high above everything else._

"And who is this," called a chilly voice to Gluttony. Had the phrase been said by anybody else, it might have been welcoming. Like a parent asking to meet their child's new friend. As it was, it made me wish to be anywhere else than in this man's presence.

Then a similarity struck me. The one family picture Granny had of the four of us, didn't the man look like dad a bit? It was hard to tell right because she had arranged the pictures around it in a way that hid his face, the resemblance was absolutely there.

"Dad," I asked so quietly, I'm not sure even the cat heard me.

Then Gluttony started to scream. His belly split open and the teeth appeared, along with the eye inside. This wouldn't have been as worrying if blood hadn't been spewing across the floor in jets and if the poor homunculus hadn't been screaming his Philosopher's Stone out. Shadows and Gluttony's movements hindered my vision.

 _I can't see! Is he okay? Does this have to do with Brother?_

He paused for a moment and coughed up a small lake of crimson before he started to scream again, with even more force than before. I backed up when a huge, green, arm found its way out of the now small looking homunculus. The first arm was followed by another, but I turned away when whatever it was just kept coming. It looked like a beast wearing a coat of green people.

 _Not right! So not right!_

There was a loud thud and I guessed it was safe to look again. Like I had guessed, a huge, green, people covered, monster lay across the floor, panting heavily. Gluttony had stopped screaming, so I could clearly hear Father.

"Envy," he asked.

"Envy, that thing," I asked him. He didn't answer.

 _Envy was eaten by Gluttony, just like Ed. Does that mean he was ejected too?_

I searched the monster's side, and soon spotted two globs of color in all that green. One had gold hair.

"Brother," I called and ran to him. He hadn't moved or even responded and by the time I reached him, worry crushed joy. He was covered in a thin layer of blood from head to toe and dirt was smeared in the mix as well. He had a new bandage on his arm and his chest was barely rising.

 _And I can't feel if he's okay or not…_

"Brother," I asked, hoping he would answer as I moved the green people's heads and limbs. The moved so easily it was like they were weightless. Not that I could tell of course. Once they were off, he raised his head and open his eyes. Normally I would be more concerned, but of course, "normal" didn't really live down here.

"Al," he panted out and raise his head up further. "You're back in your armor."

 _Huh?_

"That means- "he cut himself off and glanced at Ling, who I hadn't notice until now. Ed smiled and held out his fist.

"We're back in the real world," Ling finished.

 _He's alive! He's okay!_

Even though I had watched the sunrise over Central on the way here, I felt it rise again in that weird basement thing. Because he was alive! My brother wasn't dead! I wasn't alone! How strange that even when he is hurt, and not really doing anything, my big brother can make me feel so safe and so very loved. Even though I'm almost indestructible in this suit of armor. Suddenly I needed to touch him, to hug him, because my most precious, little, sun hadn't left me. It didn't matter that I couldn't feel it when I scooped him up.

"Brother," I tried to encompass my smile, tears of joy, and happiness into a word.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," was his response. As cruel as it may sound, I didn't care that I might be hurting him right then.

 _You're here! He's here!_

"You're okay," I said.

"You're crushing me," he said at the same time. "Let me go!"

"-So happy you're alive- "

"I've broken my ribs!"

 _Oh, sorry. Wait, if you've broken your ribs, how close were you to dying?_

I had dropped him, but that thought pulled back all my fears and 'what if' scenarios. I fell too. With Envy looking like that, I wouldn't have put it past brother to try fighting him. How close had my fears been to becoming reality?

 _What if Brother had come out dead? Would I have known without help?_

I heard Brother sit up, but he didn't stand. My armor rattled as my soul shook with the idea of finding Brother dead. Up until then, I had been denying that it could be possible. Telling myself that Brother couldn't die because that was what I needed to hear in order to keep going. I had held on to hope, but it had almost been pointless.

"I'm sorry," I said, not caring that my voice shook too. "But I thought… I thought you were dead."

I heard him gasp slightly, but I still didn't try to control my trembling soul.

 _Close. So, close. I almost lost him. I could have lost him and I wouldn't have known…_

"But I'm okay, Al," he answered. "Sorry," he said as he placed his hand on my head. How strange that the simple action stopped my shaking; that the idea of contact halted fear. "Sorry I worried you."

 _He's okay. Nothing I feared happened. We're okay._

He stood, and I was brought back to the present. We were in the Homunculi's lair. We might be okay, but until we got out, we weren't safe.

 **Thoughts? Feelings? Please let me know!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA Never owned FMA.**

A sudden _tink-thunk_ started the battle. My eyes were weighed down and the darkness was more inviting than the frigid air that came with waking. A rushing of noise to my right became an ally in my fight for consciousness and, was the first thing that gave me a reason to awaken. It's steady hiss and whooshing sounded like a curtain falling over a stage at the end of a play.

 _Except I wasn't at a play._

The swimming impressions of my fight with Kimblee, reminded me that I might need to fight for my life at any second. Trying to move too fast for my growing headache and stiff bones, I lifted my head over my arms and opened my eyes. Rubble and signs of a huge blast showed all around me by the small circle of sunlight pouring in from far above. A heavy beam fell from above and landed on one end before falling onto its side with a loud bang.

"I must have fallen down the mine shaft," I stated to nobody. Slowly, too slowly, my senses started to wake up. A low growl drew my attention to beyond the light where the two chimeras I had fought earlier lay, trapped under a large pile of metal pipes, bars, and stone.

"Kim…bree," groaned the lion looking one in his semi-conscious state.

 _They both appear to be alive so I will worry about them later. Kimbree first._

I forced my cold, stiff muscles to obey my command to rise, just to get on my hands and knees. My arm was still a blade, but it felt like I still had all my limbs, both real and fake, in working order.

"Damn it," I cursed, to myself. "I can't let Kimbree get away."

 _But I'm not sure I can fight just yet._

The movement sent something warm and wet into my mouth in a small river. It tasted like iron. I tested it's taste again to confirm that it was blood. It was, and it continued to flow, running down the side of my chin.

That's not the only thing moving made me aware of. Previously, the cold had numbed up my back, but moving reawakened my nerves to scream out at me. I gasped about the blood on my tongue and turned my head around. My eyes grew wide and my breathing quickened, now coming in short pants.

 _You're kidding. No!_

For a moment, I just stared at the long piece of metal that had become a spear in my side. A small cascade of blood fell from under me and soaked my clothes around the wound. Suddenly the pain spread and my body went into spasms of pain. I arched my back against it but felt the injury open a little more on my stomach. I might have been groaning or screaming but I wasn't sure. It was like waking up all over again. The only real thing was the blood and the pain. My knees and arms gave out and I collapsed on my uninjured side, laying still. Air became a luxury I no longer could afford too much of. Any breath I took was quickly expelled. My eyes started to roll back so I closed them.

Despite the pain, I felt oddly detached. Like it was coming second hand, or I was just a passionate viewer.

 _I'm going to die. I'm dying right now._

I was choking on my blood now as it gushed from my mouth. I'm not sure when it opened but now the red river flowed freely to warm the cold floor. The wound on my back, now slightly more open, allowed more of my life-blood to flow away. Into my clothes where it warmed my skin one second and froze the next, onto the ground where created a small lake around me. My breathing became shallow, and soon I stopped trying to force air in, only taking it when needed. My heart, which had been beating rapidly, was starting to slow down.

 _It will stop beating in a few moments. I wonder if my body will be found, or if Al is going to have to bury an empty coffin. How will he take this? Will he keep trying to get his body back? He'd better._

I let my thought wander to the future that I will not be a part of.

 _I hope he picks the slot next to mom. Not that I deserve it, but it would be nice. Is this punishment for all that; Truths way of saying you've lived long enough? Teacher is dying slowly because of her transmutation, and I'm out here because of mine. I just hope Al lives happily. And Winry. Damn, she's going to be upset about this._

Suddenly, I pictured Winry crying over our house, her parents, and when she almost shot Scar.

 _It will make her cry. I will be making her cry!_

Rage and determination have always filled with energy and now was only different in that I was still dying. But it hadn't happened yet. Half of a plan flickered through my mind as I slammed my left fist onto the floor and forced myself up slightly, transferring my weight to my right elbow so I could transmute.

"I won't make her cry. Especially over something this stupid," I ground out, spitting out the blood still in my mouth. Once most of the top part of the bar was gone, I collapsed again, sighing in exhaustion and trying to take deeper breaths. Slowly I lighted my left hand again and clapped it with my right. Then I touched the floor.

On my command, alchemized hands shot up from under the chimera's rubble pile and freed them. Given how they started to stand right away, I'd guess that they were mostly unhurt. I kept my eyes closed against a wave of pain that came from my movement. I held my breath for a second trying to fight back a moan.

"Damn, Kimblee's gonna pay," one of the men growled. There was a pause like they had stopped moving. Then the sound of feet.

"Hey, Fullmetal kid. What made you decide to rescue us," asked one part animal voice.

"Yeah, you're more injured than we are," came the second's deeper tone.

"Don't… get the… wrong idea," I answer in a whisper. My breathes where now forced and I could feel my heart trying to slow down further.

 _I'll be dead any time now. We should hurry._

"I can't pull this out of my stomach by myself. I could use a bit of help." I heard the kneel in front of me. Probably to hear me better.

"We were enemies not five minutes ago and now you're asking us to save your life," Asked one of them (the lion guy maybe) in disbelief.

"Yeah. Basically," I said. I hadn't really considered what would happen if they refused.

"Well, it's not like we were given orders to kill you," growled one of the two before large, warm hands started to move me into a sitting position against a uniform. "Come on," encourage what a peak from under my lashes revealed to be Mr. Gorilla.

"You know," said Mr. Lion. "You're going to bleed to death pretty quickly when I pull this out."

"Not if I heal it. With alchemy." I hadn't thought too much into my vague plan, but I said it like had thoroughly thought it through. The more questions they asked the surer of my plan I was.

"What? Have you ever before done any kind of medical alchemy," asked the Lion guy.

"Sort of. I did some research on it… When I tried human transmutation." I was getting weaker.

 _Hurry._

"Just some research, your guts have got to be all messed up! You're gonna need a Philosopher's Stone to make this work," the Lion pointed out.

"I'm going to have to use my own life force. The same way I'd use a Stone." I coughed, trying to clear the pain in my chest that was growing my the second. "It will probably take a few years off my life span though."

"You're positive?"

"I don't really have time to think about it. If this is really what showing mercy is going to cost me, then I'm going to have to learn to pay the price. Right?" I hadn't meant for the last part to come out as if I was pleading.

 _Damn, I'm getting light headed. And I was rambling. Hurry, hurry!_

"I don't know what you're talking about, but is sounds like you're sure," said the lion gravely as he grasped the bar with both hands. I ground my teeth together and braced myself. "Ready," he asked. I nodded, forced myself to take a deep breath, then raise my hands, prepared to clap.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I said. Then it began.

 _I've got to picture myself as a single massive energy source._

It happened slowly. My tense muscles ripped, tore, and resisted the bar's exit from my body. I screamed.

 _Use the energy. Just like the Stone._

It hurt. It hurt so much. I wanted it to stop, to ask them to stop. But I couldn't. I screamed again.

 _That's it! I'm a Philosopher's Stone that is powered by a single soul!_

I stopped trying to hide my screams. Tears formed but I ignored them.

 _Remember… what it felt like, in that moment! Remember how it felt to use soul! To harness life!_

I felt the exact second the bar, warmed with my blood, left me and exposed my insides to the frozen air around us. I barely remembered to clap in my haste to cover the wound; to conceal the gaping hole in my body. Power surged as I sealed the skin and placed the unaffected organs back to where they belonged. Physically, I felt better. However, for a split second, I felt a different pain. Everything went black for an instant before I became aware of my surroundings again.

"Did he make it," came the question, though I'm not certain which half animal asked.

"You can't kill me that easily," I answered for them.

"You mean that it worked," asked the one still supporting me.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say that I'm healed. I rejoined my undamaged organs, and I've managed to stop the bleeding. But it won't last for long," I informed, gasping for air slightly. I could breathe easier now, but I could already feel the wound reopening with every breath.

"Oh, then you need a real doctor," said Mr. Lion.

 _Can't, yet._

"No," I said, struggling to my feet. "I've got to stop Kimbree before he gets…" I could feel the wound open slightly and the odd sort of pain was coming back ever so slightly. Darkness took me even before I hit the ground.

 **Notes: Hello again.**

 **Please leave a comment if you liked it or you have a helpful suggestion. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own it.**

I wasn't quite sure how it happened, but I know the blizzard and a snowdrift somehow got the best of me. It might have stopped snowing and blowing, but it was hard to tell when one is buried. Fortunately, the snow was too thick to pour into my armor and threaten my seal, but because it was so thick I couldn't move.

 _If I could just get some room to move, I could gain enough momentum and force to get through the snow._

But I didn't have any room, so I couldn't do anything but hope I hadn't missing Winry's group. And that my body wouldn't pull on my soul again. Suddenly I heard light padding and crunching.

 _Footsteps!_

"Help," I screamed, drawing out the 'e' to make it last longer. "Hey, is someone there? Someone, please! Help!"

"That's Al," screamed a familiar voice, though it was muffled by the snow.

"That's my Alphonse," came a second voice.

There were some swift shuffling noises from above my head and then the sound of digging while what sounded like Winry and Mei shouted encouraging words. Soon I could move enough to gain the momentum needed to break free from the white powder's hold. I burst out, gasped and collapsed on all fours.

"You saved me," I told them, filling the words with thanks. "I got stuck in the snow, and then a blizzard buried me. Mei had wrapped her arms around my upper arm, but I choose to ignore that for the moment. I had other things to worry about.

"What are you doing out here, Al," asked Winry.

"I crossed the mountain to warn you guys," I started.

"You crossed the mountain," asked Dr. Marcoh suddenly. I heard the rustle of paper.

"So, you cut straight through," said Yoki. "By passing the mine's twists and turns." I stood up while he talked, taking Mei with.

"Why would you even risk that," demanded Dr. Marcoh

"It was the only way to warn you," I said, recovered from my little misadventure in the snow.

"Warn us? About what," asked Winry.

"Briggs has been taken over by troops from Central," I stated. "General Armstrong is gone. They summoned her to Central Headquarters. You'll be walking right into their hands if you go there."

They started for a moment before the most obvious question was asked.

"Well, then what are we supposed to do? We can't just hide in the mines," said the shorter chimera.

"I don't know," I said. "We'll have to find someplace else."

"But, there isn't any place else," said Yoki, not seeing Scar move to a distance. We watched him, and I waited for him to do something. He seemed to be thinking something over.

"Just follow me," He said like it was the most natural answer.

 _Why on earth should we do that!?_

"Where are you taking us," asked Marcoh.

"There is a mountain village nearby. It shouldn't take us long to get there," he said before turning to walk into the wild. "I have been told that some of my people have taken refuge in the slums there."

"An Ishvalin Refugee camp," asked the same short creature with dark hair.

"It's not like we have any other options," answered the only person how had stayed quiet thus far.

"Great idea, sir! Let's get going," said Yoki, following the killer.

 _They are right. We don't have another choice._

"Are you sure about this, Al," asked Winry, who I noticed was staying close to along with Mei.

"About what," I asked.

"Well, isn't Mr. Kimbree going to be suspicious if you suddenly disappear?"

"It's okay, don't worry. Brother has it all taken care of."

I brought up the rear of our little line and we walked in silence for distance. I was lost in my thoughts, and everyone else was saving their energy for the trudge. That was when it happened.

For the first time in a long time, I blacked out long enough to lose control of my body and fall. I landed face first in the snow. I came back because Winry sound freaked out.

"Al," she cried, sounding like she had already called my name before.

I got up on one knee, but couldn't manage much else. Just like in the blizzard, I felt weak and an odd sucking sensation.

"Oh, no," I moaned to myself. I pull one hand on my head and shook it slightly like I was trying to cure a headache. "I'm being pulled back again."

 _Only, this time something is different. It's stronger._

"What," asked Winry. "Pulled back? What do you mean, Al?"

"Hey, what's wrong with Mr. Armor Guy," called a chimera. He and the rest of the group were walking back towards us.

"Al," said Winry again, but it sounded garbled like she was talking over a radio with a bad connection. There was a flash of white and I could see a thin face and shaggy blond hair.

"My body," I said, though I wasn't sure where I was anymore, or who I was talking to. "It's pulling my soul." I saw my Gate flash like I was far away and above it, then I was looking at my body from behind.

 _Not yet. No!_

Everything went dark for a long time.

 **Notes:**

 **Hello again. So, yes it's not as dark as normal, bu** t **like the bit with Ed escaping Envy, and Al freaking out, this part was mostly just terrible for one brother.**

 **Yay! Only two more chapters left! The next two will be reverse with Al going first just so the story line can match up. We're almost done! Thanks for the support!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Everyone was laying on the ground, varying distances from Father. The ultimate Homunculus himself was bending over on his hands and knees. Not that I could judge any of them. I was missing my legs and most all my chest plate. I pushed myself up so I could watch when I heard Father start to talk.

"A Stone, a Stone," he said, voice growing in volume each time he repeated himself. "A Philosopher's Stone!" Every vein in his body was visible, and his eyes were so wide I could clearly see when they settled on the closest human to him. Edward.

 _No. Don't._

Brother was pinned, his remaining arm impaled clear through and holding him to the slab of concrete that jetted from the ground. Blood covered his face and ran down his arm, so colorful in the drab ruins of the battle. I would have imagined that more blood would be leaking somewhere nearby, but my world had narrowed down to my immobility, Brother's immobility, and Father's dragging steps toward Ed.

"Edward, get out, now," screamed Dad, but to me, it sounded like it was coming through a tunnel.

 _Please!_

"Brother," I called, ignoring how high my voice sounded. "Get out of there! Brother!"

Brother struggled and fought to pull his arm free, but each time he moved the red river would quicken its pace and widen its banks. Even from my distance, I could hear him groan from the pain.

 _Stop. No! Please, don't!_

"Stop, damn it," I screamed, changing tactic just like I did during our first fight with Scar. "Stop!" I struggled to move, just to crawl, but couldn't. "Stop, this. Stop it!"

 _Useless!_

I wasn't aware I was still talking, calling for my brother, until an idea cut my senseless words short.

 _He needs a second arm to get free. I can get it for him if I go back to the Gate._

Clarity and clam stole over me as I noticed the person who had landed beside me. It could work.

"Mei, I need a favor," I said. She must have been surprised by my sudden change of tone because she gasped. I didn't look at her though, never taking my eyes away from my brother's face as he watched Father shuffle closer. "Back then, Ed was willing to sacrifice his right arm in order to bring my soul back. So, shouldn't the reverse be possible?"

"Alphonse, what are you saying," Her voice was faint.

"All you have to do is clear a path," I said, pealing my eyes away from Ed and Father, and looking at her. "Can you do that?"

"But if you do this do you know what will happen," she asked, trying in vain to talk me out of it.

"There's no time! Please, Mei! You're the only one, it has to be you," I begged. I watched her eyes tear up. He bowed her head as she pulled out the ten kunias. Five to throw, and five to place around me. I lay on my back so she could do just that. I focused on saving Brother, ignoring Mei's sobs, Father's ravings, and Dad's cries.

 _His arm for my soul, so now my soul for his arm. I'm his right hand, but he needs it back now._

I heard her throw the other five and listened to them bury themselves into the cement. Mei dropped to her knees nearby, still crying. I heard Father stop moving, and I raised my crumbling arms.

"No, don't," I barely heard Ed say. It was strange that when I held my arms up to the sky, it looked like I was holding the sun in my hands. "Please, Al!" He was pleading, but it wasn't the kind where it was something for something stupid. He, for once, sounded genuinely scared.

"Keep moving, Brother," I said softly, though I know he heard me. I clapped and placed my empty gloves over my exposed blood seal. I heard Brother scream my name.

 _Funny, we were always scared that it would break by another's hand._

Bright blue light flooded my vision and I felt the now familiar pull that brought me glimpses of my body. I didn't resist this time and instead let the blue fade to white.

My armor was now whole as I stood before my Gate of Truth and body.

"Well, are you ready," asked my voice, my body's lips forming an almost smile. I hummed an affirmative.

"Now we put our faith in Brother," I told it.

 _And it will not be miss placed._

It smiled for real and held out a skinny hand. I grasped it, now ready to go back to where I belonged. I felt the pulled again, but this time more feeling returned. For the first time in ye, rs I felt weak physically. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation while the armor vanished.

"So," called the voice that was everything and nothing. "Your soul has entered you, huh? But will he be coming back for you?"

"He will," I told it confidently. "I'm sure of it."

It held up Brothers arm as it disappeared back to where it belonged.

"I can't wait to see what he will be sacrificing," said Truth with its normal grin.

* * *

 **Yes, this is shorter than normal but Ed's is a monster to write so I don't feel too bad about the length on this. Starting tomorrow, there may be long gaps in my updates, due to my new job (Yay!) but I will finish this story and The Two-Year Journey. Promise.**

 **One more update! It's almost done, I can't believe it!**

 **Tell me what you think. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine._**

Red and blue. For a while, those colors where the only thing I would remember from when that Bearded Bastard blasted away any who were close to him to when I collapsed in front of Al's empty armor. Red jetting from my arm as I tried to get away from where I was held, blue from Al's transmutation for my arm, and red filing my sight as I attacked the one who took my brother from me. The only time I became semi-aware of other things around me was when Greedling stepped in. The red returned quickly after Greed died, though.

 _My friend and my brother. You Bastard, you've taken my only family!_

After Father popped out of existence, the world returned to normal and the red faded, leaving only the sickening memory of the blue light Alphonse vanished in. No body cheered when Father fell. All was quiet as I knelt by Al's armor. All except Mei's sobbing.

"I-I'm sorry," she said into her hands. "I'm so s-sorry."

"It's not your fault, Mei," I told her, surprised at how my own voice sounded. "It was Al's decision."

"Ed, I've got the toll for him," declared Ling. I looked over towards him, holding out a Philosopher's Stone. "Take it. Use it to bring him back."

 _It would work… But Al would be furious with me._

"I can't," I growled, placing my new fist on the ground. "As much as I want to, I can't. I promised Al, we'd never use a Philosopher's Stone." I was shaking now, but I didn't care.

 _There has to be a way to get him back! There's got to be! Think, damn it! Think it through, just keep thinking!_

"Edward," Hohenheim said. For a second I thought Father was back. "Use my life as the toll. Use me to save Alphonse." Teacher, who was supporting him, gasped. I just stared for a moment to see if he was serious. "I've got just enough life left."

 _Idiot! I won't use a Stone, so what makes you think I'd use a live human!_

"No way," I shouted. "I could never do that, you dumbass! This doesn't have anything to do with you. It's our own damn fault! I won't use another human life to get Al back, and I don't care who's it is!" I realized I was ranting but I didn't care anymore. "Why should you sacrifice your life for our mistakes!?"

"Because I'm his father," Hohenheim stated calmly. "And that's the only thing that matters. You have no idea how much you boys mean to me, and I just want you to be happy. And I do bear some responsibility for this. This might not have happened if I'd just been there for you." He paused and I realized he was trying not to cry. "I'm sorry, Ed. I've lived long enough. Just give me this chance to act like a father for once in my life."

 _He… didn't want to leave. He regrets it and … shit!_

I hadn't cried in so long that I didn't recognize the snig behind my eyes until it was too late. I tried to bite back the unwanted emotion, or at least hide it but it came none the less.

"Shut up you rotten father," I shouted, hating how I could keep the tears from my voice. "You say something that dumb again and I'll knock you out!"

The salt stung the cuts on my face as the poured from my eyes, but I ignored it. Dad looked like he wanted to cry too, but managed to fight it back better than I did.

"I'm sorry," He almost whispered. "Forgive me."

 _Damn it! This isn't helping! I still need to get Al back, and here I am crying! Ugh! Focus!_

I turned back to the armor, trying put my father out of my mind for the moment.

 _Now think! Come on. You're the youngest state alchemist in history, damn it! You made it past your own Portal of Truth so you can transmute with your bare hands! There's got to be some way! There has to be!_

But I couldn't think of any. In desperation, my eyes wandered to the people I'd meet over the years. I saw the Mustang and Hawkeye first, and their words rang in my ears just enough to almost see them while they had talked.

" _You better get to it," said Hawkeye. "You've got plenty of people waiting for you and your brother to get your bodies back."_

" _If you believe the possibility exists, then you should do whatever it takes," Mustang had said._

I clenched my fist tightly and slowly turned to look back at the armor.

 _Exactly. I can't give up. There has to be a way. I know it! I know there is!_

I looked down at my hands, both made of flesh now, and the idea came to me.

 _Truth can't take anything if it's taking itself. That alchemic knowledge, were even just a glimpse at it is so expensive, if all if it is taken, then it should be worth one human._

Someone saying Al's name pulled me from my thoughts, even though I now had the answer.

"A-aphonse," cried Mei, bending over by the armor. "Oh, Al. P-poor Alphonse."

 _Mei. I didn't realize she cared so deeply for Al._

I looked up and around again, this time looking at all the friends Al and I had made over our journey.

 _Zampano, Mr. Gorilla, The Briggs soldiers, the Major, Lan Fan, Ling, Teacher, our father._

I stood. They were all upset, and it was time to get Al back. But I didn't tell them what I was doing. Chances where they would try to stop me.

"Mei," I said, "Stand back a little." She must have been able to tell that I had an idea because she moved back while I grabbed a long bit of pipe from nearby. There was some space nearby, and any person they felt to be in the way moved, giving me a wide area to work with as I scratched the familiar lines and symbols into the ground. When I was done I stood in the middle and tossed aside the pipe. Amazingly, Ling was the first to know what it was.

"Is that…It's a Human Transmutation Circle," He called.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," I called before anyone else could say anything. "This is my last transmutation. Stand back and enjoy the show!" I brought my hands up, clapped, and slammed then onto the ground. Blue lightning flashed all around me, getting brighter and brighter until it became solid. But before my world could vanish entirely, I heard the voices of my friends call my name.

 _They're worried, but it's worth it._

 ** _It's done! Wow, I can't believe it!_**

 ** _Thank you so much for reading, everyone! And special thanks to_** ** _Attackoneverything, your encouragement meant a lot._**

 **If you liked my writing, check out The Two-Year Journey. See you there!**


End file.
